Such A Pretty Eye
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: A HisaxMihoko yuri fanfic following their relationship from the training camp onwards as they create a new beginning from past hurts.
1. Restlessness

**Restlessness**

It was the final night of the training camp and Hisa had almost completed her patrol of the premises, ensuring everyone was safe and no strangers were lurking about. It was unlikely this far out from anywhere but she always liked to check. A trusty kitchen ladle was tucked into her right dressing gown pocket along with her red mobile phone. She felt she needed the walk tonight anyway, for some reason she was feeling more restless than usual.

Hisa bit her lower lip in frustration; moonlight lighting up the path ahead. The paved route turned left around the corner of the building and past the rear pool, feeling smooth and cold against her bare feet.

_The camp's gone well. Better than even I expected. Fujita-pro showed up and everyone had a great time. More importantly I've seen everyone's game improving and felt my own grow just a bit. So why do I feel restless? As though something's not quite right.. That something's left undone. _

She turned the corner and glanced at the pool. For once no-one was there.

_Well it is 2am. And we have to leave by 11. It's not odd that no-one's there. Then why do I feel disappointed? Maybe all the Mahjong this week has clouded something else…but what? What have I missed? _

Hisa let out a small sigh of frustration.

_Guess I'll just have to trust my instincts on this and hope they show me. No doubt it'll be something of a hell wait though. _

She grinned.

_If I'm aware something's off that's half the battle after all. Wait. What's that noise?_

She'd just slid open the rear door and stepped into the chalet. Deep within the building and further off to the right, away from the sleeping quarters, she thought she'd heard someone moving about. But instead of feeling afraid Hisa felt her heart start to thrum with the excitement she felt when a big hand started to form.

_It's probably just someone getting a drink though. _

She moved further into the building, quietly padding her way through the maze of corridors to the reach the west side; right, left and right again. Occasionally her ears picked up on a small unnatural sound and her grip on the ladle tightened.

_It's from the kitchen._

Sure enough the second room ahead and to the right was shut but lit by a soft yellow light that leaked through the white door covering. Hisa paused with a finger to her lips and brows furrowed in concentration as she listened carefully. From within she could hear the sounds of a mop being shoved along the floor followed by a plop as it dumped itself into a pail of water. It took less than a second for Hisa to piece together the mystery and work out who it was, her grip on the ladle slackening.

_There's only one person who'd be washing the kitchen floor at 2am. She pushes herself wayyy too hard. _

The last comment was made with as much admiration as amusement. And for some reason Hisa found herself worrying about opening the door.

_Compose yourself Hisa. You're the captain of Kiyosumi girls' school! Cool, calm and competent. You can't look a fool before her of all people._

Hisa briefly felt the last thought odd but she didn't have time to analyse it as her hand was already inside the brass handle, softly pulling the door open.

Sure enough Mihoko was there. Her back turned, her golden hair ruffled and spilling over her shoulders and a white and red rimmed apron fastened over her soft pink dressing gown. She was draining the dirty water from the mop into a green plastic bucket. Glancing at the sparkling floor Hisa noted she was almost done.

Unsure if it was okay to tread on the sparkling cleanliness of the gleaming floor Hisa paused and leaned against the doorframe. An amused smile tugged at her lips as she resisted an urge to sneak across the room and surprise her fellow captain. Instead she just watched as Mihoko drained the last of the dirty water from the mop and gave a small but satisfied sigh.

Turning round Mihoko let her eyes rove around the clean kitchen and over to the door, then up the Kiyosumi Captain's long smooth legs, pale blue dressing gown and finally to Hisa's smiling face.

Mihoko's left eye blinked and both opened wide in surprise as she gave an involuntary gasp.

"Ueno-san! What are you doing up so late? Did I wake you?"

Hisa casually levered herself off the doorpost.

"Nah, I was just patrolling the grounds. Then I felt like getting a drink before I went to bed."

Hisa glanced at her feet, across the shining floor and then up at Mihoko before grinning.

"But dare I tread on this work of art before me?"

Mihoko still seemed a little stunned and was blushing slightly. Hisa watched her left eyebrow furrow slightly as she tried to work out if Hisa was teasing her before deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. Instead Mihoko nodded.

"Um. Go ahead. People will want to use it tomorrow morning anyway; I just wanted it to be reasonably clean as it hadn't been washed all week."

Hisa strolled over to the kettle and put it onto boil. Turning she treated Mihoko to a raised right eyebrow.

"So you decided to come down here at 2 in the morning to clean the floor?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep so I came for a drink. Then I noticed the state of the kitchen floor and it needed cleaning so thought I'd better clean it, or else no-one else might tomorrow."

Mihoko returned the mop to its cupboard before sliding the rear door open where she began pouring dirty water into an outside drain. The kettle came loudly to the boil as she did so.

Hisa watched as Mihoko crouched and tipped the water away, enjoying her presence. Usually she didn't find people worth teasing and talking with but this girl had shown herself to be so strong. Hisa prided herself on being able to judge a person's character and worth based on their play and Mihoko had never backed down, panicked or bowed in the face of her play, something she really admired.

That and she was unbelievably quaint in a really cute way. Mako was a good friend but she didn't fascinate her in the same way Mihoko seemed to. Hisa felt her eyebrow twitch as she tried to pin down a reason.

_Maybe it's because we're both on the same wavelength? It's the same feeling I had from back then. I think I said something about our eyes being cut from the same stone. I wonder what would have happened if I'd played that final day…if I'd ended up and Kazekoshi High and not Kiyosumi. If I'd been able to play and tease and banter with her for the last 3 years. As good as my own club has been this year that lost time really does feel like an eternity… _

"Uhh…Ueno-san?"

Mihoko has turned and Hisa realised she'd been absentmindedly staring at Mihoko.

"Are you all right?" Mihoko asked. She was blushing again.

_So cute. Still I can't believe I was caught staring at her! Well the best way to cover is to attack. _

"Sorry, I was just remembering what a pretty eye you have Fukuji-san."

Mihoko's face went bright red and her right eye opened to once again present an orb of brilliant blue sapphire.

"Aha that worked," Hisa added and couldn't resist a small smirk as Mihoko realised she was being teased.

"That's mean Ueno-san," she huffed as she undid her apron strings.

"Hmmm, but in all seriousness it is beautiful Fukuji-san."

Hisa was sure Mihoko halted at that before continuing to remove her apron.

"Anyway would you like to join me for a cup of tea in the living room before bed? It seems a waste to just head straight away now."

Hisa turned and glanced at Mihoko who was hanging up the apron. Mihoko looked round and gave her a delighted smile.

"Yes, I'd love that."

The directness and delight in her tone caused Hisa to glance back at the kettle quickly lest Mihoko see her looking rather disconcerted.

_I'm not used to this. To having someone else affect me like this. I'm the one who always plays others. There's something about Mihoko though; her kindness, cuteness, intelligence, all of those and more? I don't know. But I guess it makes life much more interesting when one's not completely in control. _

She finished pouring the tea. Mihoko had remained waiting so Hisa handed her one of the pale, lime ceramic tea beakers and then led the way to the living room; Mihoko switching out the kitchen light and Hisa turning on the soft living room light.

The living room was a comfortably large space with a cluster of Mahjong tables pushed against the sides. Lumped about the edge with them were a number of dark green beanbag mats for kneeling on.

Heading over to the side opening to the outside Hisa set her cup down, walked to the side and pulled out a couple of beanbag mats for Mihoko and herself. Then she levered open the doors to give a good view of the softening night sky sprinkled with stars. Turning she found Mihoko already settling down onto a cushion and staring out at the night sky with her hazel brown eye.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Mihoko said in a whisper.

"Mmmhmm," Hisa hummed in agreement as she sat down next to Mihoko. They sat in silence for a while enjoying the tea, warm breeze and view as various questions swirled, came together and broke apart in wave of doubt. Finally Mihoko settled on the one issue that had been haunting her thoughts from three years ago.

"Ueno-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking what happened back then?" There was no need to refer to what back then was.

"Oh you mean back at the Middle School Championships? Don't worry about it, it's not worth talking about."

Hisa's voice sounded a little tense and Mihoko could see her right arm had stiffened slightly. Hisa glanced over and with a questioning look at Mihoko's concerned face.

Mihoko looked away and sighed before looking directly at Hisa.

"If Ueno-san doesn't want to tell me Ueno-san doesn't have to. But I'll always be willing to hear about it if you want to talk."

Hisa found the internal knots stirred by that question unwind as Mihoko spoke.

"Hmmm,"

Hisa turned to stare back at the stars. "Well maybe someday. It's not a story I like to dwell on much less talk of though. There are far more pleasant things to talk about. Do you have any siblings Fukuji-san?"

The moment of tension passed as quickly as that but inside Hisa found herself wishing she had, for once, opened up to the girl next to her and not bottled those feelings from before away.

_But there'll be another time to talk right? There must be another time. _

Hisa found her mind strategising as she talked, working on ways to make it possible. An hour later she had at least five plausible alternatives. The hour itself had flown by. Hisa couldn't remember a time she'd enjoyed simply talking like she had with Mihoko. They talked of their schools and hobbies and home life although Hisa was notably brief on the latter and let Mihoko do most of the talking, her earlier bouts of blushing seemingly lost in the chance to share some of her life with the person she'd been wanting to talk to for the last three years.

"So what are you planning to do next year Ueno-san?" Mihoko asked as casually as she could muster for such an important question. Well at least the answer felt rather important.

Hisa made a small humming noise as she thought.

"Well I plan on going to University, but it will only be the Kanagawa University."

"Ah, then we'll probably be at the same place."

In her delight Mihoko only just refrained from adding 'this time' onto that.

Hisa found a warmth settle in her. It was good she'd have someone like Mihoko around. A friend she wished she'd had back then when things went wrong. But then that had made her stronger, definitely stronger. What worried her was the thought it had also somehow made her weaker. Otherwise why would she find so much to admire in the way Mihoko acted with such love and warmth to everyone about her? Hisa was so wrapped up in this inner monologue that she missed Mihoko's next question.

"Ah, sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, "I wasn't concentrating, what did you say?"

"Ah, you don't have to apologise."

_As usual though she does carry the principle of politeness a bit too far, if I were to find fault_, Hisa thought with an inner wry grin.

"I was just wondering whether you'd thought beyond University to what you want in life more generally?"

Mihoko sat and watched as Hisa's eyes glanced away and down indicating serious attention was being given to the question. It was kind of adorable. If it hadn't been so late Mihoko was quite sure she'd never have managed to actually ask Hisa that question, but it had been on her mind and a tired mind often gives rise to a looser tongue. Now that she'd asked it she felt glad she'd asked it too, so perhaps this was a good thing. She remained glancing between the stars and Hisa's face as Hisa thought, trying not to stare too long at the latter.

"Heh. That's a good question. I guess I don't really think that much about the future as it's quite uncertain. But I'd like to do well at whatever I do, be it Mahjong or something else. And I'd like to do it with friends rather than by myself. To try and pursue ones goals alone strikes me as unhealthy. I wouldn't want to do that! "

Mihoko watched and wondered. It was rare to see Hisa so passionate and frustrating to have so many hints and clues about her past and yet not to really understand or see.

_But Rome wasn't built in a day and I'll have time to get to know her yet. _

"But I really don't know exactly what it is I reaaly want to do," Hisa continued. "There are times I definitely feel like something's missing. And it's not just pursuing a goal with strong friends because I'm doing that with a few of the very best."

"Someya-san and Fujita – pro," Mihoko said softly earning her an appraising look from Hisa.

"So you're as sharp off the table as on. I wouldn't be surprised if you were running a mafia ring behind that saintly demeanour of yours."

Mihoko looked momentarily horrified.

"I would never…"

"Fukuji's Famed Fraudsters has quite the ring to it don't you think?" Hisa added with a grin.

"Ueno-san," Mihoko protested pouting. "I swear you like winding me up."

Hisa gave Mihoko a wide eyed look which completely failed to portray any sincerity.

"Me, wind anyone up? Perish the thought!"

Then she winked at Mihoko. "But if I go too far just tell me. I can be quite the insensitive monster at times."

"Only at times?"

Mihoko asked with a small smile of her own. Hisa's smile if anything widened.

"Now who's teasing? Perhaps we should get back on topic and here what Saint Fukuji has to say about her future?"

Mihoko chuckled. Somehow Hisa's confidence and charm were irrepressible. From anyone else being called a Saint would have annoyed her but somehow from Hisa it merely made her wish to rise to the bait and prove her wrong.

"But I'm not really a Saint. I mean I do everything like that because I'm actually really selfish. I get my happiness in life from seeing those I care about happy. I don't really mind what I do in the future so long as I enjoy it and I have people about me to make happy."

Mihoko's blue eye opened again as she reached the climax of her speech and Hisa found herself lost in its sparkling sincerity as Mihoko continued speaking.

"The more I care about a person the more I get happiness from seeing them happy. So I'm not really selfless at all."

It was late, Mihoko's eye was dominating her vision and an unusual warmth had taken hold of her stomach. That was all the reasoning Hisa could supply for why she went on to ask,

"Do you care about me like that?"

Mihoko's response was as quick as it was unwavering.

"Yes, I care about Ueno-san a lot."

For the first time that night a bright blush seriously threatened Hisa'a face and she looked away hurriedly, scratching the back of her head and giving a short laugh.

"Aha, Fukuji-san you're…how shall I say, really direct sometimes."

Mihoko's eye had snapped shut again and she too was blushing.

"Ah I'm sorry Ueno-san. I didn't mean to…"

Hisa chuckled and sat upright, back in control of herself.

"It's okay. It's actually a really good quality. I'm just not used to it I think. But I'm glad that you care about me like that."

Hisa then seemed to waver a bit as though she wasn't quite sure what to say next.

"I don't suppose you'd fancy playing me again sometime soon?"

"Eh?"

"Well I just wondered if you'd like to match up again." Hisa's calm fluid speech had resumed in full force. "After all I really enjoyed the last time we played."

Mihoko's head was nodding before she even spoke,

"Yes I'd love to!"

"Well then it's just a question of time and venue," Hisa said warmly. Are you able to make it over to Kazekoshi on any day?"

"Ah, I'll have to check. I think Friday and Saturday afternoons are good though."

Hisa nodded and began to make a move, gathering up their cups as she rose.

"Do you have a phone?" _Come to think of it I haven't seen her texting anyone."_

Mihoko went red and nodded.

"Yes…but I lost it at home and couldn't find it before I left."

Hisa chuckled.

"You mean it was so terrified of you it grew legs and hid itself."

The image of her phone doing just that sounded so plausible even Mihoko couldn't help but giggle.

"That's better," Hisa said, smiling. "Sometimes when I watch you I worry that you're not letting yourself unwind enough. Don't forget those who you try and make happiest will be happiest of all if you're looking after yourself properly."

Mihoko stopped, she'd been told something similar before by both her parents and classmates but somehow hearing them from Hisa seemed to give them much more force.

"Ah," she said quietly as her mind scrambled to catch up with her heart.

"Sorry, perhaps that was a bit much this late," Hisa said with an apologetic look. "Anyway do you remember your number?"

Mihoko nodded. She knew that at least, having had to give it to several of the seniors at the school and players in the Mahjong club. That was another reason she hadn't looked too hard; all those phone-calls would have disrupted the training session. That and she didn't like mobile phones.

"Yes it's 070 98734587."

Hisa had slipped one of the cups into her dressing gown and exchanged it for her bright red mobile which she deftly tapped Mihoko's number in on.

"Kay. Well...I'll give you time to find yours and then arrange a date we can meet up. So expect a call next week sometime."

"Ah, okay. Do you want my home number in case I don't find it."

Hisa nodded.

"It's 0458764543."

"Right," Hisa deftly finished entering the home number, snapped the phone shut and slid it into her pocket. "I guess I'll get to see you off tomorrow then."

Mihoko nodded,

"Yes...I really enjoyed talking with you tonight Ueno-san. Thank you."

Hisa gave her an amused grin as she left through the side door towards the kitchen.

"No need to thank me Fukuji-san, I enjoyed it. Night."

Hisa gave Mihoko a brief parting wave before heading back to the kitchen, crossing the floor and rinsing the cups. Then she headed out and padded back to her bedroom.

Something was still troubling Hisa as she slipped into her bed. But now it was the fact that the restless feeling from earlier had melted away entirely.


	2. Of Mobiles and Mihoko's Maisonette

**Of Mobiles and Mihoko's Maisonette **

Hisa sat on the edge of her bed holding her red mobile phone in front of her. To her right a fresh breeze blew in through an open window, infused with the sweet smell of nectar. Outside the window pink blossoms danced from the branches of the sakura tree that stood in her Uncle and Aunty's front garden.

For now though the only thing holding Hisa's attention was the phone; since the training camp last week she'd been looking forward to this moment above the usual juggling and planning of the lives of her mahjong club members.

_So why am I hesitating! I just need to be myself right? Well my calm collected self, as usual…_

She jabbed the dial button and raised the phone to her ear.

**Brrrrrrrr…Brrrrrrrr**

Mihoko was studying when her light pink mobile went off. It was a chunky model and made a loud rattling on the thin wooden desk where she was writing. She jumped and nearly upset her chair. Dropping her pen she scrambled to catch the phone before it fell of the desk but in her haste she snatched and missed, brushing it from the desk into a metal waste paper basket to the side of the desk.

**BRRRRR…BRRRRRR…**

"Ah!" Mihoko leapt up and sent her chair tumbling backwards in her haste to stop the loud noise that was almost certainly inconveniencing someone. She'd emptied the plain metal bin that morning so although the noise was now much louder she was at least able to get hold of it quickly.

Flipping the front open she saw it was a new number. Well one she didn't recognise anyway.

It's going to be Hisa. Oh, I don't like phones. Will it really be okay?Here goes nothing…

She raised the phone to her ear and just about managed to muster a 'Hello'.

Hisa on the other hand was staring at a screen that read:

Call ended 00:22

A grin spread over her face and she chuckled.

_I think I can take a guess at what happened. I'll wait a while to let it sink in._

She imagined Mihoko panicking over what she'd done.

_Well only a short while, _she said to satiate her conscience that was starting to suggest she was being rather cruel.

Mihoko was also staring at the same message on her phone in abject dismay.

_I hit end call. Oh I hate technology! Hisa's gonna think I hate her! How do I do call-back? _

The idea of finding and calling an incoming number brought forth the image of a giant chasm in her mind. She'd stand more chance of flying over one of those than working out how on earth to call-back a number. A tear threatened to spill from her left eye.

_Why? Why me? Maybe my mum will know how to call a number back. Well there's a small chance although she's not that good with technology either._

She started for the door.

**_Brrrrrr....Brrrrrr_**

Mihoko jumped and almost dropped the phone. Steadying her nerves she managed to hit the green answer button and saw a green phone icon fill the screen. Quickly she moved the phone to her ear hoping desperately it was Hisa as she hadn't had time to register the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Is that Fukuji-san?"

"Ueno-san!"

Hisa chuckled.

"Say, as we're not playing captains for now would you mind if I called you Mihoko? Fukuji-san seems too formal."

Mihoko was glad she was on the phone as she felt her face heating up at Hisa's casual and enticing forwardness.

"Yes, that would be fine. Um..."

"You can call me Hisa if you'd like?"

"Okay...Hisa."

Saying her first name felt strange but pleasant. Maybe it was simply her imagination but Hisa's voice when it came sounded happier.

"So, did someone press the cancel call button a minute ago?"

Mihoko gasped and heard Hisa give a satisfied chuckle.

"I had a feeling that was the case. But I'm glad you fought on and managed to answer eventually."

"Hmph,"

"You're pouting now aren't you?"

"Uen...Hisa is too cruel."

_I say that and yet inside I can't remember ever feeling much happier. Am I a sadist?_

"Haha. Well perhaps a little. Anyway to what I was actually calling about, are you free next Saturday or Sunday afternoon?"

"Yes. Well definitely Saturday afternoon."

"Great, then if you want to come over and meet me outside Kiyosumi High School at 4pm?"

"That sounds good."

"Fantastic!"

There was a pause and Mihoko got the impression that Hisa was weighing something up in her mind.

"Do you own a computer Mihoko?"

"Eh, ah...well yes. Our family does. But I can't use it really."

"Hmmm. Would you like to be able to play Mahjong online? I think it could really benefit your play and I'd like to be able to play you as often as possible."

"Well yes! I mean I've tried..."

_It took father a day to fix the computer though as I clicked on the wrong thing. Well things then...I tend to panic when something unexpected occurs. _

"Aha…Do you think if I showed you, you'd be able to do it?"

Mihoko took a second to digest this piece of news that was clearly too good to be true.

"Well if it's Hisa it might be possible."

"Well I can but try to save Saint Mihoko from the clutches of the fearsome dragon that is her computer. Would Wednesday evening be any good?"

"Yes. Would you want tea?"

"I wouldn't mind actually, if it's no inconvenience."

"Not at all!"

"Mmmhmm. Then I'll try and get to the station for 6pm on Wednesday. Where do you live?"

"Well I can meet you at the station if you want. It's only a twenty minute walk or so from there."

"Well as it's my first time that might be best. Is the station far from the school?"

"No, less than fifteen minutes. It won't be a problem."

"Great! Then see you at about 6pm."

"Um, see you then...Hisa."

The line clicked and went dead. Taking the phone away she glanced at the screen to check the call had ended then pushed it away and flung herself across her bed.

_Hisa...Hisa...Hisa...Her first name and she's coming round to see me! To feel this happy is childish isn't it? But somehow she always makes me feel like this. _

Mihoko spent some time happily kicking her legs with eyes closed, replaying in minute detail the mobile conversation.

Hisa was also still on her bed, sitting with her back against the wall and a smile on her face.

_It was nice to hear her voice again, especially to hear her call me by my first name. And she's so fun to tease! Heh! _

_Still I wasn't even intending to go as far as to offer to go round but as we were talking Saturday suddenly felt such a long way off and too much of a one off. I want to meet and talk more regularly with Mihoko if possible. _

_Mihoko's such a nice name. I'm glad we were able to meet again..._

_

* * *

_Hisa wheeled her bike, well her Uncle's bike, off the train and into the late evening sunshine that flooding the platform. Around her men in suits spilled past in a tidal flood heading for home. Hisa decided to wait and let them past given that she might miss Mihoko otherwise. She glanced at her phone. The small rectangular display screen read 17:58. Nodding to herself she began wheeling the bike towards the ticket machines. Overhead the sun was painting the few fluffy clouds a candy pink as they hung in the crisp blue sky.

_So beautiful, _Hisa thought as she wheeled her bike quickly through the ticket gate before it closed.

_Nature is something I think everyone has appreciated at some point in their life. It's like a balm for trouble when one turns and looks for it. Hmph - since when did I get so poetic._

She emerged out of the station and glanced about. The station came out high above a busy road with a series of steps heading down to the pavement. The road beneath the steps was flooded with a stream of commuters heading home in a variety of vehicles, occasionally a horn blaring from the metal river. Around the cars people milled and churned, their throng swelled by the last of those pouring from the steps.

_Not so peaceful when one emerges from the station here_, Hisa noted wryly as she flicked a strand of hair back behind her ear and blew cold air over her face to help her think more clearly on where to look for Mihoko. She couldn't see her on the steps...

"Hisa?" Turning her head left Hisa found a smile forming on her face.

"Mihoko!"

She'd been standing beside the exit and beneath the overhang running the length of the station building; the overhang was made of clear plastic and supported by a dark green metal frame.

Then Hisa took in what Mihoko was wearing and her eyes widened slightly. Mihoko was wearing the Kazekoshi Uniform with it's autumnal skirt and white top lined with white buttons and red autumnal lines about the collar..

"Wow! You look great in your uniform. I really liked it when I looked round and you really do it justice."

Mihoko blushed.

"Yours is pretty nice too you know," she managed to mumble. Hisa glanced down at her own navy blue skirt and blue collarand necktie rimming her bright white shirt.

"Heh. Well that's true. I definitely think we get the best deal on uniforms here in Japan. "

They started down the steps, Hisa's bicycle jerking down the steps.

"You weren't waiting too long for me were you?" Hisa asked. Mihoko shook her head,

"No, not at all. I only finished school about an hour before and ended up having to do some errands. So I only just arrived here before you."

"Having to?"

"Well…umm…"

Mihoko looked away. She'd actually volunteered to help some teachers who were working late as there'd been nothing else to do.

Hisa chuckled.

"It's fine. It made you happy right?"

Mihoko smiled.

"Hai!"

"Then it's all good. So long as you don't over exert yourself."

_Ack! I'm starting to sound like an aunt or something. Mihoko somehow inspires a sort of watchful protectiveness in me. She's so nice she seems vulnerable even though she's in fact so strong beneath. Mahjong doesn't lie. _

Mihoko though far from minding the advice seemed pleased as she followed Hisa, who blazed a path through the crowds with her bike according to Mihoko's instructions. Soon they left the busier inner city area and began climbing a series of bending roads up a hill into a more residential area. It was so peaceful that the inner city felt a lot further off than just a twenty-minute walk. As it was mainly uphill though the exertion meant there was little in the way of conversation.

The houses about them were double story ones often elevated above the road with high white walls cutting off the gardens from the road.

They crossed a road that ran along the side of the hill and reached a soft pink wall running about the house on the opposite corner. A smart white house with a red tile roof towered above it. Now they were out of the crowds Mihoko was leading the way and she stopped a little way along the pink wall to face Hisa, opening an elegantly engraved metal gate as she did so.

"This is it."

Hisa noted Mihoko's face was a mixture of happy pride and anxiety.

_Easy enough to read here. She loves this place but is worried that I live in a mansion or something and won't really like it. Well I could of perhaps but…_

Hisa withheld her verdict until she had turned in through the open gate with her bike and viewed the stone flagstones weaving through the stunted green trees, beautiful flowering bushes and highly scented, brightly coloured flowers making up the garden. There was no need to fake admiration. It was stunningly beautiful. And over it all rose the house, white and trim. Only the upper windows were visible, one large and covered with light blue curtains and the other small and frosted. The red roof over them contrasted sharply with the bright evening sky.

"It's really amazing Mihoko!" Hisa exclaimed. "Who looks after the garden?"

"Ah, that would be my mother and I," Mihoko murmured with a pleased look on her face as she entered behind Hisa. She drew the metal gate shut with a metallic click. Around them birdsong rang through the garden and Hisa noticed a clutter of dusky-blue and red birds gathered round a hanging bird feed.

"It's like a mini-Eden," Hisa added as she began taking her bike towards the steps that cut across the garden and wound up to the house.

"Mmm," Mihoko murmured following.

_And to be here with you Hisa...it really feels like that. Wait would that make you Adam and me Eve?_

Mihoko's smile widened a little at that and Hisa who had glanced back at her raised an eyebrow,

"What's so amusing Mihoko?"

_Ack! Such a childish thing to think too. But I'm really rubbish at coming up with alternative things..._

"Ah! Um. Well when you said it was like Eden I began wondering if that would make you Adam and me Eve." Mihoko said blushing profusely.

Instead of treating her like an idiot though Hisa's eyes widened and she collapsed over her bicycle laughing.

"Umm. Hisa?"

"Ahaha. Sorry Mihoko but your...you have a really interesting way of thinking."

"Really?" Mihoko looked doubtful wondering if she was being teased again.

"Yeah," Hisa had stopped laughing and begun climbing again, "but I like it. What would be the serpent if that were the case?"

"Oh. I have no idea...Wasps probably. They're terrifying and cunning."

"Mmmhmm. Well let me know if any bother you and I'll save you from them."

Hisa had reached the top of the steps and turning gave Mihoko one of her most carefree, charming smiles,

"I'm a much better Adam after all."

Mihoko barely managed to say,

"Hai!"

Her heart was beating rather fast from the climb and Hisa's words.

They approached her house. The front door a light red colour with a series of small petal shaped windows in a semicircle. The number 34 just below in gold. Mihoko removed a key from her small green schoolbag and opened the door.

"Right, well my mother should be home and my father will get home in an hour or so when we'll have tea. So we should have an hour before then. Is there a time you have to go by?"

"Well I figured I'd catch the 10pm or 11pm train so by 9.30 or at the latest 10.30 I'd say," Hisa said as she followed Mihoko's lead and slipped off her shoes in the porch. Glancing up she saw a long corridor paved with wooden tiles. Pale pink wallpaper with faint traces of flowers etched in it covered the walls beneath a light pink ceiling. It felt comforting without being too garish. A picture of Mt Fuji hung on the left wall before a doorway. On the right was a coat rack and closet followed by a staircase carpeted in thick pink carpet curling around a white wooden banister.

"Tadaima!" Mihoko called out.

"Okaeri" came a voice from the room at the end of the corridor that Hisa suspected from the flash of white tile was the kitchen.

The voice was a gentle one like Mihoko's. Mihoko headed down the corridor and pushed opened the kitchen door fully and entered the modern white kitchen with Hisa following.

To the left a door opened into a smaller study with a computer, and a window faced out onto the garden. Beneath the window ran a counter with a sink until it reached a glazed double door leading out into the garden. On the right a counter ran along both walls with a medium sized wooden table and chairs in the middle of the right side of the room.

On the right, wearing a white bandana with red dots to keep her hair up, stood Mihoko's mother. She was currently chopping vegetables on a wooden chopping board. Suddenly glancing up at Mihoko and Hisa she gave a welcoming smile.

"Mihoko, it's good to have you back. And you must be Takei."

It felt odd hearing a voice similar to Mihoko's address her by her current surname.

_That name..._

Still Hisa replied quickly with a small bow.

"Hai. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me." Mihoko's mum giggled.

"No need to be so formal. I had a look over your records from the nationals Takei-san. You're quite an impressive player. Perhaps if Akeno is feeling up to it when he returns you'd like to have a quick game with us before you leave."

Hisa tried working out if there was time and decided there was,

"That sounds like fun," she said with a roguish grin anticipating a challenge.

"Okay. Well dinner will be ready in about an hour. Is there anything you don't like Takei-san?"

"No, everything's fine," Hisa replied.

"Excellent, well treat this as your own home whilst your here and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Mihoko had been watching Hisa during the exchange and for the first time saw in Hisa's eyes a flash of something out of place. An almost painful expression was quickly replaced by gratitude,

"Thank you, I shall."

_I wonder. Hisa says that but has she really ever relied on anyone? Recently? She doesn't seem like the type of person to..._

"Is that the dreaded beast we must vanquish, Mihoko?"

Startled from her reverie Mihoko found Hisa pointing to the study through the open door.

"Eh, ah, yes that would be it."

"Then shall we? I have a feeling it might take us at least an hour to get this one down."

"Hai."

Mihoko's mother watched Hisa lead Mihoko into the study with a warm smile.

_Well Mihoko's finally managed to find someone who she's prepared to make time for and invite home. And in many senses someone quite different from her usual friends. But I think they could be a good match for each other. Mihoko needs to have some backbone instilled in her and Takei-san looks like she has some home demons. Ah well, all I can do is watch and hope they can help each other grow. _

In the study Mihoko and Hisa were engrossed in the challenge before them. Mihoko was seated in the comfortable spin chair whilst Hisa sat on a stool by her right shoulder guiding her.

Mihoko had managed to successfully turn the power on and open her user on the computer but after that her confidence plummeted rapidly.

"Ummm..."

"You want the internet icon," Hisa said and added after a short silence, "the one that looks like a blue 'e'."

"Aha,"

**Click**

"Hmm, you need to double click to open something Mihoko."

"Oh…Ah!"

In her nervousness Mihoko managed to click rather more than twice. Three internet windows opened.

"Help!"

Mihoko's hand wavered and the mouse jerked about the screen as if possessed. Hisa instinctively moved her own hand out to cover Mihoko's as Mihoko panicked.

"It's okay Mihoko. You just clicked too many times. You just need to close the unnecessary windows by clicking on the crosses at the top right."

_Hisa's warm, strong hand over my own. This shouldn't be making me feel so happy and secure, should it? It's like having a strong guardian by my side calming me in the storm. It's so comforting!_

Hisa guided Mihoko's hand, moving the mouse over to the first cross and clicking. A window vanished

"See?"

"Ah right." Mihoko replied rather distractedly as Hisa's hand left hers.

"Now let's see if you can slay the second unnecessary window!"

Mihoko carefully copied Hisa's actions and clicked on the cross. The second window vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Wah! It worked!" Mohoko didn't know whether to be more shocked or delighted.

"Sure did," said Hisa. "Now then that's the easy part…"

"Ehhh?"

"Hey you've got me here right? Under my incredible tuition how can you possibly fail?"

"Ehe. I guess so. Then what's next?"

A rollercoaster fifty minutes ensued as Mihoko, often with Hisa's guiding hand intervening, negotiated her way around web pages, registration to a mahjong site and the use of the software on that site. But by the end they had even managed to play a few practice hands online, be it Mihoko mis-clicked a number of times resulting in her calling a premature Richi and missing a few pungs.

They were just starting another hand when Mihoko's mother called out from the kitchen,

"Tea's ready girls."

"Ah, Kay!" Mihoko called out. Anyone looking into the room would have seen a different Mihoko before the computer than the one who started. A much more confident Mihoko.

Without hesitation Mihoko clicked off the mahjong window before hesitating at the desktop screen.

"Bottom left 'Start' tab."

"Kay."

"Then at the bottom the red 'Turn Off' button."

Mihoko dutifully double clicked on it and watched as the desktop blinked out to be replaced by a blue 'shutting down' screen.

"So how do you feel about using it in the future?" Hisa asked curiously.

"Somehow…I feel like I can probably do it now." Mihoko said in wonderment. Then she flashed Hisa a grateful look.

"Hisa's a good teacher."

For second having Mihoko's earnest face staring up at her in gratitude completely threw Hisa's confident self out of sorts and she stared back wide eyed at Mihoko. Then her hand strayed to the back of her head to compose herself and she laughed.

"Ahaha thanks. But you're the one who learnt pretty fast. You just need to have a bit of confidence and not to panic when something goes wrong. That makes things a hundred times worse."

"Hai. But what if something does go wrong?"

"Then you have my number right?" Hisa said with a smile.

"Hai!"

"Assuming of course you manage to catch your mobile first and dial my number."

"HaHa." Mihoko protested, pouting as they rose.

"Heh. You know you're incredibly cute when you pout."

"Eh?" Mihoko's face went bright red.

"And even more so when you're being teased," Hisa chuckled.

"Fweh," Mihoko narrowly avoided returning to a pout as she stepped into the kitchen with Hisa following.

Mihoko's father was already sitting at the table, still in his suit but with the tie removed. Mihoko's mother was ferrying the last of the plates to the table.

"Evening father," Mihoko said, "how was work today?"

Mihoko's father glanced up at her and smiled,

"Tiring, we had a lot of work to get through today and there are some difficulties for tomorrow. But nothing we can't handle."

Hisa's eyes looked on as her mind calculated a first impression. He had a sharp looking face at first but when he smiled as he did now one could see he was a genuinely caring person. He also had an air of intelligence about him, but then she'd expect nothing less from Mihoko's father."

"And this must be Takei-san."

Mihoko's fathers eyes swept round Mihoko to take in Hisa. His brows furrowed as he did so.

"You wouldn't happen to be a relation of Kazuki Takei would you?"

Out of the corner of her eye Mihoko saw the colour drain slightly from Hisa's face and an odd look fill her eyes.

"Yes, he's my step father."

Mihoko's right eye opened in surprise. Kazuki Takei was one of the richest and well renowned business men of her father's generation. He was ninth on the rich list for Kanagwa prefecture.

"Ah I see. That's fortunate."

Mihoko winced. Her father was incredible but he was still a guy and reading people wasn't a forte. She saw Hisa's face go completely blank and darken,

"I guess," Hisa managed to say.

Thankfully Mihoko's mother did have a sense of timing and tact because she quickly cut in with,

"That's enough chatter lets have dinner."

Hisa and Mihoko nodded gratefully and slid into their seats. All said,

"Idatikimasu" before tucking in.

Conversation over dinner was limited but Mihoko's father had got the hint and it revolved around the safer topics of school and mahjong. All the time inside though Mihoko found herself dwelling on Hisa.

_When we talked at training camp she barely touched on her family. She said she had no siblings and that she was staying with her aunt and uncle at present as her parents were living a way off. That was it. And yet her step-father is one of the richest men in the region_. _What happened? Come to think of it she seemed to like the name Ueno far more than Takei. In time I really hope I can help you Hisa...but I have no idea how to even begin approaching you over this._

At the end of dinner Mihoko's father apologised when Mihoko's mother brought up the idea of playing mahjong.

"I have a lot to do tonight and a busy day tomorrow. But you should definitely come by again and play with us. It would be quite the honour to play against the captain of the prefectural winners."

"Ah, well that was more down to the team. We had some monsters join us this year. But I'd be glad to."

It seemed Mihoko's mum was just as stubborn as Mihoko when it came to cleaning up because she refused to let either girl help her wash up despite the offers. Mihoko's dad had taken himself off into the study.

"Well I've got about forty minutes before I need to leave," Hisa said after glancing at her phone as they hovered at the kitchen entrance.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to play tonight." Mihoko said almost bowing in apology.

"No need to apologise! But is there somewhere we can go and kick back for a short while. In fact I'd quite like to see what sort of room Mihoko has."

"Ah my room…sure…"

Inside Mihoko was desperately cataloguing anything that might be dangerous. Thankfully she couldn't think of anything, she'd given her room a thorough tidy up yesterday.

She led the way upstairs. Her room was opposite the end of the staircase and faced the rear of the house with soft and almost opaque pink curtains across the windows. On entering Mihoko switched on the lights and Hisa's eyes danced about with interest.

Beneath the window on the far right sat a desk with work arranged in neat piles. A metal bin stood by the desk. The bed was against the wall opposite with yellow sheets and pillows and a cuddly black and white panda beyond the pillows. On the left wall were bookshelves filled with manga and mahjong books and a scattering of pictures of Mihoko's parents, team and a young boy.

Hisa's eyes narrowed as she saw several pictures of the latter. Who was he and why was he on Mihoko's shelf? He looked too young to be a boyfriend but it could be he'd grown since.

"Who's this?" Hisa asked feigning indifference.

"Oh that's Daiki, my brother. He's at boarding school so he's not around at the minute. He's a couple of years younger than me."

"I see, yes I remember you telling me…"

_Baka. Why should I care who Mihoko has pictures of in her room..._

Hisa let her gaze slip along the rest of the shelf, over a picture of Mihoko with her team to a smaller circular frame that contained a newspaper picture. She recognised it immediately because it was taken of her team after the finals. But she was the only person left in the frame.

Mihoko's gaze followed Hisa's and to her credit although she blushed slightly she managed to otherwise appear calm.

"Oh? I merited a place on the wall."

"Well it's where I put the photos of those I care about after all," Mihoko answered spontaneously. There wasn't a lot else she could say really, besides admitting that much wasn't any different to camp.

Hisa chuckled.

"Well I can't say I'm unhappy."

_Quite the reverse...But I sense a chance to tease._

"But it's a pretty poor picture, didn't I merit a photo?"

Hisa's face looked disappointed and caused Mihoko to scramble for excuses.

"Ah well I couldn't. I mean…there wasn't a chance. I'd never undervalue you!"

"Good, good."

Hisa brightened up far too quickly as she crossed to the window past Mihoko's death glare.

"I'll send you a photo to your phone if you'd like? Though you might have to get your dad to work out how to have it printed. Or I can bring a better one next time."

Looking out of the window Hisa saw a beautifully neat garden with a black and red metal pavilion in the left corner. Over the garden stretched the dark purple sky. The houses in the adjacent row had longer front gardens and so were to the left of Mihoko's garden giving a clear down the road and the sky above.

"Hai, I'd like that," Mihoko said from behind.

Hisa spun round, her hands on the desk, legs slightly forward and body casually leaning slightly back. It almost gave Mihoko a critical nosebleed.

_How can she keep throwing me so off balance! _

Hisa withdrew her red mobile phone and flicked the front up. Raising it suddenly she said,

"Say Cheese!"

Mihoko's eyes opened wide and she gasped,

"Hisa?"

There was a click and a flash from the mobiles camera.

Hisa tilted her head to the side as the image came up.

"W…why?"

"Well it's hardly fair Mihoko gets a picture of me and that I don't get one of her. And I thought surprise was best because otherwise I wouldn't get to see you with both your eyes open.

"Seriously..." Mihoko muttered trying to sound put out and failing utterly.

"You have a wonderful house though. I'm kinda envious."

"Mmm, isn't Hisa's nice?"

"Actually it's not bad. Aunty and Uncle have a reasonable amount of money and a house about this size. But it doesn't feel quite as homely as here…"

Hisa's right eyebrow twitched slightly. Again someone less observant or who didn't already have some clues wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong.

"Anyway you keep this place really tidy don't you Mihoko. Of course I expected nothing less."

"Well…"

"Hey, it's not like I mind. How's your week been school wise anyway?"

Mihoko had managed to compose herself enough to sit down on the bed and the rest of the time flew by with talk on how their weeks had been.

On coming downstairs Hisa thanked Mihoko's mum for her hospitality and food before leaving. Mihoko coming as far as the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to the station Hisa?" Mihoko asked.

"I'm sure. I'm pretty sure I know the way and I'll be biking it. But thanks. If you like I'll text you when I reach the station."

Mihoko nodded. Hisa's eyes glanced away for a second.

_She's trying to say something she doesn't usually say_, Mihoko thought. Then Hisa's eyes moved up to connect with hers.

"Thanks for this evening, Mihoko. I really enjoyed it."

For once it was Hisa's openness that caught Mihoko off guard.

"Uhh. That's okay! I enjoyed it too!"

Hisa's devastating grin flooded her face again,

"Then see you Saturday at 4pm outside Kiyosumi then?"

"Hai!"

And with that Hisa took off and down the steps out of sight. Mihoko sighed and shut the door. It felt like she'd lived far longer than a few hours tonight. Stumbling into the kitchen she grabbed a glass and poured herself some milk.

"You've picked up a good friend there it seems," her mother said as she swept into the kitchen. "She knows she's welcome to come back anytime right?"

Mihoko finished her glass.

"Yes mum."

"Are you ready for tomorrow too?"

"Yep. Well more or less, I need to finish a few things upstairs" Mihoko said as she walked across to the sink and washed up the glass. Then she made her way towards the landing,

"Night mum,"

"Night Mihoko,"

Upstairs she brushed her teeth and then began grabbing her books and sorting out which she'd need for tomorrow. As she did so her phone vibrated twice and nearly made her drop the books. Grabbing it she laid down on her bed and flicked open the screen. Thankfully she guessed right and managed to open the message without help.

_Have survived somehow! I managed to kick away a guy who tried to pull me off my bike..._

_**Eh? **_

_...and then a lorry tried to ram me off the road. _

_**! **_Mihoko's right eye opened wide.

_But made it safely,_

_Hisa_

_(Did your eye open? Sorry none of the above happened ;p..._

Mihoko huffed and pouted. Really sometimes Hisa was too much.

_... Are you pouting now? ;)_ _I have attached a picture as compensation)_

Mihoko clicked on the 'Open Picture' tab. It showed Hisa outside the station making a peace sign at her as she stood next to her bike.

Mihoko spent a while spaced out on her bed before finishing her and going to sleep; her thoughts remaining centred on the same red headed schoolgirl.

* * *

_This turned out to be a monster chapter...and it wasn't even origionally in my contemplation (well the phone call was but the visit flowed from that). I *heart* this pairing so much although I'd be hard pressed to choose between them and YumixMomo. Kyah!_

_**Honulicious: **_Thanks! I like the comparison - it would be Hisa's charm and Mihoko's gracefulness...although it's hard to imagine Shizuru doing quite as much domestically as Mihoko.

_**True Prime: **_Well I put hurt/comfort but although there will be some of that I don't think this will get too angsty.

_**Greenerin: **_Thanks =D They are an incredibly sweet pairing :)


	3. Parlour Games

**Parlour Games**

It was under a bright Saturday sun that Mihoko found herself skipping along a country track from the station towards Kiyosumi High School. Hisa's school was on the outskirts of a smaller town a couple of miles walk from the station. There was a bus that ran from the station but Mihoko had arrived early and the walk had been too beautiful to resist. From under a wide brimmed, straw coloured summer hat she could see fields of green all about her, cut with irrigation channels that she occasionally crossed by way of nailed down wooden boards. In the distance she could glimpse the buildings making up Kiyosumi and beyond them the distant mountains guarding the horizon.

The beauty was enhanced by the intense sunlight from the dazzling sphere hanging in the crystal blue sky, through which fluffy clouds swam lazily like overweight goldfish. It was a day that inspired a feeling of joy in Mihoko's chest. She broke into a happy skip and began humming her away along the lane. Come to think of it she'd be humming more than usual this week according to her classmates. Kana had actually asked if there was a reason she was so happy on Friday which had left her a little tongue tied.

_Would it be right to say that it's because I'm friends with the captain of another school, or a betrayal? Would they think I didn't give my all in the tournament? Surely not…But still, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. _

In the end she had simply smiled and said, 'not especially Kana. I'm just feeling more positive after the training camp went so well,' and given Kana a pat on the head that made the short black haired girl purr and squirm with catlike delight.

_I am blessed with a really likeable team, _Mihoko thought as she continued skipping, humming and taking in the clean countryside air. A sudden gust of wind nearly blew her hat off and set the blue ribbons on it fluttering madly, causing her to slow to a walk as she clutched at her hat.

_Am I betraying them though? _

She shook her head.

_No! This is separate from Mahjong. And its only because I met Hisa that I've been able to be so cheerful this week and help those around me so much. And I'm going to get to meet her again today! And play against her! _

Without realising her heart beat leapt and her step quickened.

A short time later she turned a hedge shielded corner ande found herself staring down a road upon which the entrance to the school sat. And leaning against one of the entrance posts, reading a book was Hisa.

As she approached Hisa glanced up and treated her to a welcoming grin as she snapped the book she was reading shut.

"Hi Mihoko. I love your outfit!"

"Ah, thanks!"

Mihoko's face flushed as she glanced down at what she was wearing. A frilled cream blouse with blue Denham shorts and knee length cream stockings, a perfect compliment to the summer weather.

"I got it yesterday."

_Because I knew I was meeting up with you today and wanted to hear those words of praise. I really am quite selfish…_

"Mmm, well it definitely suits you Mihoko. It reminds me of the girl from Little House in the Prairie. I could almost see you skipping through fields of corn singing to yourself you know?"

"Th…that's," Mihoko turned bright red and it only took Hisa a split second to realise she'd hit the nail on the head. Her smile widened.

"Oh…? Don't tell me you were doing that between here and the station?"

"Eh…ahhh…"

Hisa's eyes rested on Mihoko's embarressed face briefly then hastily darted away.

_God she must think I'm a simpleton…_

Then Hisa laughed and gave her a friendly grin.

"You know you really are the most adorable person I've ever met, Mihoko."

"Ah…"

Mihoko wasn't quite sure whether she should be entirely happy to be described as adorable but decided to give Hisa the benefit of the doubt.

"…thanks."

Again she got an amused look from Hisa.

"No need to thank me Mihoko. I was only telling the truth. Now let's go or else we'll be late."

"Ous!" Mihoko exclaimed happily as she quickly caught up with Hisa's languid stride.

For a short while they walked in silence. Mihoko happy to be by Hisa's side enjoying the views and Hisa trying to calm herself inside.

_How did it only take a minute for her to throw me so out of control? I think I managed to just about appear calm but when she blushed about skipping and humming to herself I couldn't look at her because I just wanted to hug her. And her overly polite manner…that doesn't make much sense but it still sets my heart racing. This isn't normal right? I never felt like this with Mako? Weird… Anyway this isn't the time or place to be spacing out so much…_

Feeling the need to distract herself Hisa found her eyes moving between the book she still held in her right hand and Mihoko's wide brimmed hat.

_Why not? It's a little childish but I bet I can balance it there and catch it without her noticing…_

Once the idea had taken root and become a challenge to herself there was no helping it. Dropping slightly behind Mihoko she slipped the book onto the top of her hat. It wasn't a particularly large or heavy book and so it rested comfortably there.

"Hisa?"

"Your hat just needed a slight adjustment."

"Oh, ah, thanks."

_Let's see how long it takes for her to notice_, Hisa thought. _I'm guessing a while_.

It was in fact only several minutes later before she realised. They were walking along one of the quieter roads heading into the city, lined with trees and large houses on either side, when Mihoko gave a small shriek, jumped and crouched on the ground; Hisa managed to snatch the book from the air just before it hit the ground.

Mihoko's eyes widened slightly as she placed where the book had fallen from but the imminent danger from something buzzing about her quickly displaced that thought.

"Ah! Go away! Go away!"

"Hey I didn't think my company was that bad," Hisa said lightly. She had already worked out what was causing the problem though and seconds later there was a swishing sound as her book arced through the air combined with a small thump. That was followed by the sound of Hisa's foot stomping on pavement.

Mihoko peered out from behind her hands hopefully.

"Has it gone?"

Hisa was wiping her shoe on the grass by one of the trees and looking quite pleased with herself.

"Yep! It's gone..."

Mihoko rose shakily looking relieved.

"I hate wasps," she said with feeling, trying to hide her embarrassment at being seen to be so weak. "When I was little a huge one chased and stung me and ever since I've been terrified of them."

"So I saw," Hisa responded with evident amusement. "Don't worry though, if any bother you again I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," Mihoko said feeling a measure of shame at her weakness and admiration for Hisa's bravery.

"No worries," Hisa said, adding warmly, "and don't worry. We all have our own fears that sometimes it's better to let others help out with."

"Even Hisa?"

Hisa looked away frowning and took a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah even me."

Mihoko could tell though that she was more reluctant to apply her own reasoning to herself.

_Perhaps part of Hisa's weakness is her pride then...which is difficult because it would mean Hisa finds it hard to seek the same advice or help she gives out. _

For now Mihoko decided to leave any further discussion on the matter. Maybe in time when they came to know each other better she could pry a bit more but she didn't want to seem nosy. Instead she focused on the book Hisa was clutching in her right hand entitled '_Pride and Prejudice'_. Her eyes narrowed.

"You were balancing that on my hat?"

Hisa shrugged innocently,

"Well I needed somewhere to put it."

"Your rucksack?" Mihoko queried unimpressed. She didn't notice but she was pouting.

"But then I wouldn't have had it handy to defend you from the evil wasps," Hisa responded quickly.

Mihoko blinked and sighed. Whatever Hisa's faults were a lack of improvisation wasn't among them.

"Hisa has an explanation for everything it seems..."

Hisa laughed,

"I try. But I promise no more book balancing. Now lets hurry or else we're gonna be late."

Nodding Mihoko increased her pace and they made their way swiftly into the centre of Kiyosumi.

Eventually they came upon a smallish building on the corner of a road leading off the main High Street. It looked to be a restaurant but on going inside it became clear that it doubled up as a Mahjong parlour. The atmosphere was pleasant; calm, relaxed and tainted with the faintest trace of tobacco smoke. The predominant overlay was sparkling polished wood giving the place a sense of both timelessness and cleanliness.

"It's a nice place," Mihoko said, looking round approvingly.

"Isn't it!" Hisa said happily as she too glanced about. "It's run by my friend's father, but she helps out here a lot."

"Ah, you mean Someya-san presumably?"

"Yes. She should be...yes there she is."

Mako was in a corner talking to a couple of the customers but looked up on hearing her name mentioned. Adjusting her glasses she smiled, waved and headed over to them.

"Hisa, Fukuji-san greetings!"

"Heya Mako," Hisa responded jovially.

"Pleased to meet you again too Someya-san," Mihoko said formally with a bow.

"Ahahaha," Mako laughed and blushed, unused to being addressed so politely. "And you too. There's no need to be so formal. You can call me Mako-san by the way."

"Ah, sorry…Then you can call me Mihoko-san, Mako-san," Mihoko said happily.

"Awesome," Mako said. "Well we're still waiting on Fujita-pro but you know what she's like. Ahahaha. She'll be about ten minutes late at least."

Mihoko found herself wondering inside whether she found Mako-san's laugh was more amusing or annoying. But she seemed a genuinely nice person. Be it a person who was on first name terms with Hisa. With some shock Mihoko realised she was starting to feel a little bit of irrational anger towards Mako. For a second a frown shadowed her face but she buried the emotion. It could be thought over later.

"I've set up the table already though; it's the one in the corner. Would either of you like something to drink?" Mako asked.

"Yeah I'll have a Coke please," Hisa said. "What about you Mihoko?"

"Ah, I'll have a Calpis please."

"Sure, sure," Mako said and scooted off around the bar. "Take a seat and make yourselves at home," she added pointing at a table set up in the corner.

"Ous," Hisa said, leading the way.

Fujita arrived five minutes later, strolling across the room and ordering a coke and vodka that Mako duly obliged in fetching. Fujita was dressed in a dark blue Denham jacket with a black and silver etched T-Shirt beneath and dark blue Denham trousers. She was also smoking but soon finished the cigarette and stubbed it out into a jade green ashtray, the bottom lined with a beer advertisement.

Having greeted Hisa and with Mako getting her drink Fujita's gaze turned to Mihoko.

"Fukuji-san, the regional winner. I've heard and seen plenty of good things about your play. I hope you don't disappoint today."

"Ah, yes Fujita-pro. I'm looking forward to playing you too," Mihoko responded, just about avoiding glancing at Hisa or asking Fujita from who she'd heard good things.

_Was it Hisa? Surely not in particular anyways…_

Then the game began. Early on there were only small scoring hands played as all were wary of their opponents and being cautious. The few slightly larger hands were won by Mako but Mihoko wasn't unduly worried by this. Mako was a very good player but she lacked something the other three had, which was raw natural talent. That meant whilst Mako would have the edge against good opponents she'd struggle against beginners or exceptional ones whose play was less regular than those who often came here.

And so it proved as by the half way stage Mihoko had taken the lead with Hisa and Fujita just behind and Mako a few points down on the pair of them. It was in the West Wind though that the action really picked up, triggered by a series of hard hitting wins from Fujita sitting as East. She won three times, once self-drawn, once off Hisa and once off Mako to take a clear lead. In the fourth hand Mihoko found herself with a good set of tiles near the end and a choice of discards for tenpai. Confident that Hisa was waiting on the hell wait of the two of sticks she discarded the five of characters declaring Richi.

"Ron – 8,000 points," Hisa declared triumphantly.

_Damn! She's changing things because she knows I and probably Fujita expect her to wait on hell waits. I need to pay more attention._

The next hand had a similar fate. Mihoko was east and again found herself having to choose between assuming Hisa was waiting on the hell wait option of the eight of circles or the more normal wait of the six of sticks. This time she kept her blue eye open and being unable to read Hisa at all picked at random the eight of circles.

"Ron – 4,000 points," Hisa said triumphantly. Grimacing Mihoko handed over the points counters.

_But now I only need contrast how she played that with a normal wait and try and see the difference. My eye can look beyond the tiles…_

Two hands later she had her chance. She knew Hisa was close and her eye had already opened as the discards from the others went round. She watched Fujita-pro hesitate and found her right eye shooting to Hisa.

_Nothing different as such. Same eye contact, same posture…but there's a slight twitching of her fingers. If anything there's also a slightly less comfortable atmosphere about her. I reckon she's on a normal wait._

Fujita played into it with the four of circles and Mihoko heard Hisa drop down her tiles with an pleased exclamation,

"Ron – 12,000 points!"

Fujita smiled,

"Heh, you're really mixing your game up now Hisa. This is the best I've seen you play for a long while."

"Why thank you," Hisa replied with a smile.

As happy as Mihoko was for Hisa a part of her desperately wanted to win. To win at Mahjong. To not be taken simply for granted here in her arena. And to be recognised by Hisa. The last should have been rather out of place given it had only been there a few weeks yet it somehow felt like it had been there for much longer.

_Maybe it's always been there since that tournament...Anyways be patient. Your chance will come. And you know how to avoid Hisa's traps. You have the upper hand and so wait and pick your chance to strike. Once again lets show her just how good I can be!_

She avoided a few pitfalls by sacrificing good hands until she placed East on the North Wind. The tension in that hand was palpable. Mihoko's eye opened halfway through and she could tell Hisa, Mako and herself all had very good hands. Fujita's was struggling to come together after a slow start. With the wall two thirds gone Mihoko's hand reached a critical juncture. She had to discard the five of circles or the four of sticks. If she kept the four of sticks she could play for a good hand with good odds.

_Definitely the preferable option._

The alternative was a much riskier hand but with a bigger payout.

_What about Hisa's hand? _

Her eyes darted to it. Given the discards it was likely she was undeclared tenpai.

Hisa's fingers on her left hand shifted slightly as Hisa gave Mihoko an unreadable look of amusement, confident Mihoko wouldn't be able to discern what she was holding.

_She's on a normal wait. That means I must keep the five of circles. Here goes nothing…_

She slipped the four of sticks into play confidently and after a moment of bated breath saw Hisa frown and draw. Two rounds later and the tiles had moved in her favour. She was left with the option of discarding the two of circles or the seven of circles. There were still three seven of circles out there and only one two of circles. Mihoko's eyes flashed about the table. Common sense would say ditch the two of circles but...Maybe it was just from hanging about Hisa and her style of play, or the sixth sense given by her eye but she felt this was the right time to play for a hell wait.

She slid out the seven of circles and for a horrible second thought there was going to be a call. But none came. She saw Hisa draw and wince. That was good. Hisa's eyes scanned the board and focused on Mihoko's hand...two exposed kongs of five and one of circles. Then Hisa took in the other circles discarded and she wavered. Then she went for it, sure her own tile was due to come up in the next few discards and that the risk of Mihoko going ron on the two of circles was slight.

"Ron – 22,000 points!" Mihoko said dropping her tiles down happily. Her eyes glanced back up from the table, heart racing with adrenalin, seeking out Hisa's reaction.

Hisa was masking her surprise well, letting her eyes run over the tiles and calculating what had happened. It only took a few moments for her eyes to widen in comprehension.

"So you played for the hell wait Mihoko," she finally said, her voice a mixture of stung pride and admiration.

"Mmmhmm," Mihoko nodded and said softly, "it just felt right."

Fujita-pro laughed.

"And where have I heard that before I wonder," she said as they gathered in the tiles.

Mako simply watched quietly as Hisa and Mihoko exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Hisa's a good teacher," Mihoko replied with a grin.

"Hmph, I haven't lost just yet!" Hisa said biting her lip in vexation as she adjusted her bangs and began concentrating intently on the tiles she was drawing. Mihoko found her own gaze suddenly lost in admiring Hisa's determined face and only a small cough from Mako woke her up to the fact it was her turn to draw four tiles.

The rest of the game passed by in a tense rush of smaller hands. Hisa clawed some points back off Mako and exchanged some with Fujita-pro, whilst Fujita-pro won a couple of smaller hands against Mihoko. The end result left Mihoko the winner with Fujita-pro a couple of points back and Hisa just behind her. Mako trailed by some distance.

"Ahahaha guess that's what I get for taking on three monsters," Mako said cheerfully. "Congratulations Mihoko-san."

"Ah, thanks Mako-san."

"Yes I must say both Hisa and especially you, Fukuji-san, seem to have come on a fair bit since I watched you at the nationals," Fujita-pro added. "I thought I'd be able to win this match. Have you been doing any extra training?"

"Well Hisa's been teaching me to play online, although I'm not that good at it yet. So yes we've been playing on there a lot."

Mihoko missed the slight incline of Mako's head as she said this as she was facing Fujita-pro. Then Mako suddenly spoke up.

"You know it's getting on for teatime so I can take some orders if you want? It's on the house," she explained to Mihoko.

Mihoko glanced at Hisa to check it was fine and got a nod from her friend. Mako handed out the menus from the bar and after some deliberation they chose various dishes; Hisa going for a teriyaki udon and for Fujita and Mihoko a chicken and a pork ramen.

"Right I'll go help out in the back for a short while," Mako said with a grin.

"I'll help out too if needed," said Hisa and Mako nodded.

"Ah, then if you need help?" Mihoko questioned looking hopeful. Hisa chuckled.

"Not this time Mihoko. You should relax."

"But..."

"You know I'd feel bad if you had to work when you're my guest right?"

"Oh..." Mihoko's eyes widened. "Okay then, I'll relax here."

"Good, good. We should be back in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Do you two want a drink by the way?" Mako asked.

"Same as before for me," said Fujita-pro,

"And for me, please" Mihoko added.

The drinks were brought and Mako and Hisa headed into the kitchen leaving Mihoko alone with Fujita-pro.

_This is someone who knows Hisa from a way back from what I can gather. I don't want to pry but I do want to know more about Hisa...because I want to do more than just watch and learn about her from a distance...I want to be there supporting her! So what should I say?_

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long gap, had finals and suffered from writers block as well. Then again I think I'm also taking more time with this fanfic because I really like the pairing and story XD_

**_Ruzio: _**_Sorry it took so long, hope this keeps you going :)_

_**waterxeno: **__Thanks =)_

_**Honulicious: **Ehe yeah they do work well together. That's late for tea...well I guess a little, ours is around 6.30-7pm but then Mihoko's father was working late so it couldn't be helped. And the staying up lateness was something of a one off, I'm sure they'll grow up fine XD I think I'll delve into Hisa's past a bit more in the next Chapter hopefully as well :)_

_**crazyhorse08: **Wow thanks! =D I'm glad it's inspiring you, HisaxMihoko fics are A+++ Fraid there weren't so many Hisa moments here, but I definitely intend some to come as well as an opening up of her past :)_


	4. Motivation

**Motivation**

In the end, as Mihoko dallied on what to say, it was Fujita who broke the silence as she finished clearing up the last of the tiles.

"When you play mahjong you really are quite like Hisa," she mused.

Mihoko glanced up questioningly, her left eye focusing on Fujita's thoughtful expression.

"It's hard to describe exactly but you both have a drive to succeed at all costs when you come to play, it's what I'd call a champions attitude. In Hisa though it seems more apparent in real life whereas I wondered with you as away from the table you seem a much quieter unassuming person."

"Ah," Mihoko said as she blushed. Fujita paused as though expecting Mihoko to comment and when she didn't added,

"If you don't mind me asking Fukuji-san how did you come to play so well?"

_How I came to play so well? Where could I even begin to summarise..._

"I don't really know... Well I learnt from my family and used to spend all my time studying it. And I guess it was a good outlet for relieving my stress and frustration so that I didn't harm anyone else around me. Pretty soon after learning I began to beat my family and then slowly everyone around me."

Fujita-pro watched Mihoko with interest, seeing what Mihoko couldn't. The joy as she spoke of studying mahjong and the slight tensing and lowering of her eye when she spoke of stress and frustration.

_There's detail she's leaving out but she clearly loves playing mahjong...but like Hisa it's not a love of the tiles that drives her when she plays..._

"So what would you say your primary emotion is when you sit down to play?"

Mihoko's brows furrowed in concentration and her right fingers danced against her cup.

"As in are you wanting to see great mahjong played, or play great mahjong, or win at all costs? I'm just curious..."

Mihoko closed her chestnut eye for a few seconds and then opened it to look at Fujita straight on.

"I want to dominate and win over all others present."

Fujita nodded. "I thought it would be something like that. That's what gives you an edge over many other good players. Granted there will be times when stars like Koromo and Miyanaga-san will beat you with raw and beautiful mahjong because they love the tiles. But that love like all such born solely from natural ability will ebb and flow without a mentality like yours. Those sorts of players rarely go on to make top pros. But still the mahjong they play at times is great to watch..."

Mihoko nodded as Fujita seemed to drift into a reverie, probably about Koromo. Realising that this was her chance to ask Mihoko jumped in.

"Um, you said I was like Hisa when I play. How did she come to play so well?"

Fujita picked up her oily looking coke and vodka and took a sip as she wondered how to answer.

_Well I'm sure Hisa would have told me not to mention anything about her past if it was necessary not to. Not that I know all that much. In fact for Hisa to invite Fukuji-san here can only mean Hisa sees her as someone important to her._

She placed her half empty glass back down onto the table.

"Well it's not like I know Hisa that well. You'd have to try and drag the full story from her but I can tell you a little."

Mihoko leaned forward with her attention fully focused on the relaxed figure of Fujita.

"We first met about three and a half years ago one evening at a club I sometimes played mahjong at. Whilst I was at the bar I noticed a young redhead playing in the corner. I asked about and it seemed she'd been coming regularly for a few weeks and doing well so I went and watched. Back then she had more of a Haramura mentality of winning at all costs. Within a few hours she'd made a good amount of money before leaving.

After that I kept coming back to watch her as she'd piqued my interest. Every night I went it was the same. She'd arrive, find an open table, play for a few hours and leave without much conversation. Then, about two weeks later, trouble kicked off at the table she was on. Some of the men didn't want to pay out and it threatened to get ugly, so I stepped in. After that we became friends and I took some time teaching her self defence. All I found out about why she played though was that she needed the money for her family, after that she said no more. She continued playing there and a few other clubs in the area which I recommended until she told me she'd be taking a break to concentrate on the Middle School Championships. After that I didn't see her for well over a year although I checked for name a fair few times.

Then she phoned me up out of the blue and asked me if I wanted to come play a game here. Of course her name had changed which explained why I lost track of her. I take it her father had died and her mother re-married but again she's never said more to me. Her play however had improved and has continued to, especially this year. She no longer plays to win at all costs but instead to dominate the game. The Hisa of old for example would never have tried to control the game with hell waits."

Fujita paused and glanced straight at Mihoko,

"There is a big difference in the way you two play though," she added.

"What?"

"Hisa plays best when she's got people to support whilst you play best on your own with the odds stacked against you."

"But...but that's almost the opposite..."

"Of your personalities? Perhaps. But then perhaps that's also the reason. In mahjong one often plays in a way that balances a weakness in everyday life. Hisa, for whatever reason, feels she has to show that she is capable of supporting others which is why she plays best in that sort of situation. And I may be way off but you want to show you are worthy of respect and notice, which is why you play best when you're against strong players."

Mihoko remained open mouthed unable to deny the Fujita's wisdom.

"I'm not saying that either motivation is better than the other but it will help to be aware of what it is that brings out the best in your play. It's a common mistake to assume a confident outgoing person at the table must have motivations to play in line with that. Motivation and ones character are two very different things..."

Fujita pulled out a lighter.

"You don't mind if I smoke do you?" She asked and Mihoko shook her head.

_So Hisa plays because she feels she needs to show she can be relied upon...I wonder why? And in my case I play to show I'm worthy of respect and notice. Well that's definitely true when I'm playing Hisa... beyond that though it is a shock to hear that my motivations for playing are so selfish. Well maybe not, I am a selfish person._

There was a click and a spark and Fujita drew a breath of smoke before ending Mihoko's procrastination.

"But that's enough with the lecture. How about you tell me how you and Hisa ended up here together?"

* * *

In the kitchen Hisa and Mako had started preparing the food. Pots and pans and ingredients were found with practiced ease and soon the food was warming and water boiling. Mako presided over some of the sauces and bases whilst Hisa, with her back to Mako, took care of the noodles and the rest of the bases.

" Mihoko-san is quite the player isn't she?" Mako asked.

"Mmm yes..."

"Does she live far from here?"

"A fair way. In Kazekoshi , so about an hour or so by train"

"Ah I see..."

There was silence for a short while as they concentrated on ensuring the food was cooking properly. Around them 2 or 3 others chefs moved about the light, spacious kitchen. But in the silence Hisa felt a little uneasy. Something seemed a little off but she couldn't quite place it. She had wondered when Mako had stood up and declared she was going to go help in the back if Mako wanted to speak to her about something important but...

"Was there some master-plan behind asking Mihoko-san to play here today by the way Hisa?"

_Ah, so this is what Mako wanted to ask about. _

"Hmm does everything I do have to be part of a master-plan?" Hisa replied in amusement. The tension prickling at the back of her neck didn't die down though and unusually she found herself talking to fill the silence. "I was thinking of inviting her along to watch us at the nationals though, if that was alright with everyone. I thought her expertise would be useful."

The hairs on the back of her neck began tingling and prickling as though there was no tomorrow. She glanced round at Mako but as far as she could see Mako was simply focused on stirring one of the pans.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things...I've never been able to read Mako that well. Perhaps she doesn't like Mihoko?_

"Of course if that's not good with you I won't invite her. The last thing we need is for the team to be distracted."

The pause was a fraction too long and Mako's stirring seemed to intensify slightly. But just as Hisa was about to offer to drop the idea Mako said,

"No it's fine with me. I think Mihoko –san will do a good job in helping our team, so long as she doesn't distract you of course."

Hisa's eyebrow rose a fraction.

_Distract me? I really don't get Mako sometimes. I mean how would Mihoko distract me..._

"How do you mean?"

"Ahahah..." Even Mako's laugh seemed off key and her next words seemed to be infused with a curious mixture of amusement and bite. "I don't know. Just you seem to be getting on well with her and I wondered if she was your type."

_What? Damn it, I'm blushing! I really don't get Mako at all._

"My type? Well she does have an amazingly beautiful eye..." Hisa half jested trying to diffuse the tension.

Mako bit her lip and her voice returned to normal.

"Never mind. I was just playing with you. Have you decided the training regime for next week yet?"

And with that the tension died and the normal banter between them resumed with Hisa still none the wiser.

_Well for now I guess I'll take note of it until I get more clues as to what's wrong with Mako. It's kinda annoying that she who spends so much time observing others is so hard to read. Although I'm usually still able to read her better than this...perhaps it's in one of my blind spot whatever they are. Oh well she agreed to it at any rate, for now that's the main thing..._

_

* * *

_

The food was brought out and demolished hungrily by the four. Conversation was limited to small talk, mainly about the hands played and what could have been done better. Around 7 pm Fujita left and Mihoko glancing at her watch noted that she'd better be on her way.

"How are you getting home Mihoko?" Hisa asked. Mihoko blinked and thought.

"I think I'll walk since its still light."

"Want me to walk you as far as the station?" Hisa offered glancing at Mako, "that is unless Mako wants any help clearing up?"

Again it seemed that for some curious reason Mako was struggling to speak. Then she shook her head and gave a short laugh.

"Aha no it's fine. I've got here covered."

_I really will have to try and find out what's wrong with Mako, _Hisa pondered as she stood up. _But that can wait. Right now I've got to concentrate on Mihoko. _She found her gaze drawn again to the beautiful Kazekoshi captain as she bowed and thanked Mako for her hospitality.

_Why did Mako suggest Mihoko was my type? I mean she's a girl and I'm not into...but then I'm really not into guys and when she looks at me it's exciting. Is this lov...Well lets just see how things go for now and reflect later. Mako can't be right..._

"Hisa?"

"Huh?"

"Shall we set off then?"

"Ah yeah."

_I've been spacing out too many times recently... _

"See ya Mako."

"See ya Hisa, Mihoko-san."

"Goodbye Mako-san."

With that Mihoko and Hisa headed outside and back out towards the country paths leading to the station beneath a glowing orange sky.

"Are you sure you're fine going to the station with me Hisa? Isn't it quite a way out of your way?" Mihoko protested shortly leaving.

"Well just a bit but its fine, besides its better at this late hour that there are two of us out on the country paths than just one alone. It's not the safest place to be at night."

"But..." Mihoko was about to protest that Hisa would be alone on the way back until she recollected that Fujita had told her she'd trained Hisa in self defence.

_Hisa is really strong, _she thought as she glanced at Hisa's tall graceful form striding alongside her. Inside she felt her heart thump loudly.

_I've read enough to know what falling in love is supposed to feel like and this seems to tick every box. I want her above all others to be near me forever...walking by my side like this...But that could never happen of course..._

"Watcha thinking?" Hisa asked nonchalantly as she heard Mihoko give a small sigh. She didn't quite expect the mixture of blushing and panic that promptly emanated from Mihoko in response,

"Eh? Ah...Um, N-nothing much...nothing important anyways..."

Hisa smiled.

_Probably thinking of some lost love or current crush..._

Hisa's smile vanished as quickly as it sprung and she asked impulsively,

"Do you have a boyfriend Mihoko?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, sorry. Perhaps I overstepped the mark asking you something like that. Just the look on your face and the sigh seemed as though you were thinking of something like that."

Mihoko's mind flickered between mortification at Hisa thinking she had a boyfriend and a curious mixture of annoyance and delight that Hisa had come so close to working out what she was preoccupied with.

"No, I don't have anyone like that at the minute."

_At the minute...so she's interested in some guy. Guess that explains the sigh...Why is that making me cross? I should be happy for her right?_

Mihoko meanwhile, eager to divert the conversation away from her and sensing it was an equally good chance to surreptitiously check if her hopes were unfounded she asked back,

"How about you Hisa?"

Hisa's response was quick and blunt.

"No. I don't really like guys. Certainly none of the ones I've met. Not that there aren't some relatively nice ones like Suga-san but I've never really had any interest in them."

"Oh..."

Mihoko was tempted to add 'me too' to that but didn't want to sound as though she was copying Hisa so dropped it.

"I can't believe you managed to avoid so many of my hell waits near the end though," Hisa said as they headed out amongst the fields of wavy green amongst a chillier sunset breeze, both walking briskly to try and stay warm. "Were you able to read them?"

Mihoko's left eye opened. She thought Hisa had missed that but clearly not. She nodded.

"Ah..." Hisa's eyebrows twitched, a sure sign she was curious but she said nothing; her pride stopping her from relying on an opponent for help.

Mihoko only just managed to stifle a giggle. Hisa had moments where she looked as though she could walk through hell itself unfazed but also times when she showed a more indecisive or vulnerable side; Mihoko wasn't sure which she loved more. _But this is a chance to find out something more about Hisa..._

"I'll tell you in exchange for an answer to a question," she suggested.

Hisa glanced at Mihoko in surprise.

_Did she realise what I was thinking...and an answer to any question is a hefty price to pay, but I'm too curious to know what I was doing wrong._

"It's a deal," Hisa said, "what's the question?"

Mihoko thought for a short while, debating which of the several hundred questions about Hisa's life that she wanted to know she should ask her and also how best to phrase it. Inevitably it was the one that had most troubled her the most these past 3 years seemed the most obvious.

"Then...I want to know why you never returned to play me on the final day of the Middle School Championships?"

Hisa's eyes widened.

"Is the answer to that question that important to you?"

Mihoko nodded and added, "You probably don't remember but back then you promised to play me again the next day. Then you never showed up. After that I kept looking out for you and hoping to play you again and always wondering why you didn't appear that final day."

"Ah..." Remarkably Hisa looked crestfallen. "It's coming back to me now. I did promise you that didn't I..." Hisa took a deep breath and slowed down to a slow walk with Mihoko following suit.

"I'm really sorry. With what happened back then everything else...just didn't register. And then I kinda blanked that time from my mind. What happened though...I'll spare you the details but my father died that night, well he ended his own life. My sister was very sick at the time and my mum became a nervous wreck so I couldn't come back and play the final day. With all the turmoil mahjong, school, everything suddenly seemed unimportant..."

Hisa's tone remained fairly blank throughout and her gaze fixed away from Mihoko over the fields, it was easy to see how much effort it was taking her to get even this much out. As she finished speaking and glanced down to her right at Mihoko she was shocked to see both her eyes wide open and glistening.

"Mihoko?"

Then she was wrapped up in a tight warm hug, Mihoko's arms encircling her back and Mihoko's head resting on Hisa's right shoulder. For Mihoko it was an instinctive action and one she had done with many of her team but as her arms wrapped around Hisa she felt her heart race and a sense of security she just didn't get when consoling her teammates. Then she began to wonder what Hisa was thinking and started to doubt she was doing the right thing at all in comforting her like this.

Hisa's eyes opened wide as Mihoko enveloped her in a hug but it was comforting and pleasant. Her own hands felt awkward hanging down by her sides and so she brought them up and round Mihoko's back; dispelling Mihoko's doubts. They remained there for what seemed like an eternity before Mihoko whispered,

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were having such a hard time."

"Silly," Hisa chided having recovered at least some of her composure. "It's not like you could have known."

"Mmm...but it doesn't make it any easier for you..."

Hisa gave a small 'heh' indicating that that might have been an understatement.

"Is that why your name changed as well?"

Hisa's arms slipped from her back and they parted. Hisa's face seemed to flicker through a whole range of complicated emotions before slipping back to impassive and then amused. Her barriers returning in full to shield her weaknesses inside.

"In part, but that's a second question right? And I think I've done my share of answering tonight."

Mihoko sighed sensing that that was as much as she'd learn tonight, A gentle breeze stirring her hair that glowed golden in the last of the evening light.

"Ah, I guess so...Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to understand Hisa a little better. Thank you for sharing with me what you did."

Hisa wasn't sure quite what was going on inside her but once again she found her heart throbbing and body filling with a strange glowing sensation. She started walking again quickly, leaving Mihoko to catch up so that Mihoko wouldn't see her unsettled.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Mihoko asked anxiously bringing a smile to Hisa's face.

"You worry too much Mihoko, no I'm not mad." She glanced right and back at Mihoko's quick stepping figure. "Actually I feel quite good so thank you for listening." She watched Mihoko's blue eye open again but this time in joy and felt the warmth in her stomach grow.

_I can't keep myself in control at all around her...I don't even know if that's bad when it feels so good. _

"Anyway I'm still waiting to hear how you knew when I was on a hell wait?"

Mihoko nodded,

"Well I noticed your fingers on you right hand move slightly when you're on a normal wait and remain completely still on a hell wait. I'm guessing that's because you're happiest and most relaxed when playing for a hell wait."

Hisa glanced at her hands in surprise and again at the Mihoko in admiration.

"That eye of yours really is astute. How come you don't use it more often? Is it a condition?"

"Sort of...but I could open it more than this. It's only recently though that I've opened it much at all. Opening it only causes trouble usually."

_Trouble? _

"Well it's no trouble if you show it more around me right? I'd like to see it more often."

"Ah, okay." It would not have take an astute person to note Mihoko was radiating happiness at Hisa's comment. Hisa smiled as the station loomed above them against the darkening sky.

"Actually I was wondering, what are your plans for the nationals?"

"Oh. Well I was planning to go up the week before the individuals to watch the team tournament."

"With your team?"

"No, alone. My team are following up a week later to support me. I felt I'd gain more from watching some of my opponents play than playing myself in the week before it starts."

Hisa nodded,

"Well, and I'll have to clear it with the rest of my team first, but I was wondering if you'd consider watching the games with our team during that week. I think it'd have benefits for both of you and us. You'd get a comfortable place to watch from and insider commentary on the games and we'd get your expert advice on where we're going wrong.

Mihoko's silence led Hisa to add on as the station drew near,

But if it's not convenient..."

Mihoko shook her head,

"No, I'm just so happy to be asked! Are you sure I won't be getting in your way?"

"Baka! Of course not," Hisa replied with a grin, ruffling Mihoko's hair. "I'll raise it with my team next week but I can't imagine any objections. We'd consider it a real bonus if we had you on board for the week."

_Well at least that's the way I see it. It feels like I've known her a lot longer than just a few weeks though. I'm even ruffling her hair and she's the captain of a rival schools mahjong club! But somehow she not only unbalances me but also seemingly puts me at ease and in high spirits. She's quite something Mihoko Fukuji..._

The train was pulling in as they reached the ticket barriers and so Mihoko had to dash.

"Bye Hisa and thanks for today, I really enjoyed it!"

Hisa smiled as she watched Mihoko dash for the train and called back,

"Your welcome, take care!"

Once the train had gone Hisa walked back. She could have taken the bus but her mind was too full of thoughts: Of training that week, of Mako's odd mood and of her own strange behaviour around Mihoko, but mostly of Mihoko herself.

_Is she safe? It 's late and she still had to get home...maybe I should have walked her all the way home...No that would have been silly. Why did she end up hiding that eye? Bullying perhaps? If it was then if only I'd been there to kick them into touch! How could anyone tease over an eye so stunningly beautiful anyway? Or anyone as sweet and talented as Mihoko? Well jealousy one would imagine but how dare they! _

Hisa glanced at the sky. _It is getting very dark and she is on her own though..._

Eventually Hisa sent a text which Mihoko got as she was entering her house gate.

_Hope you had a great trip, did you make it back alright? Thanks for coming today too. I enjoyed our game – Hisa x _

It took Mihoko twenty minutes of mistakes and re-writes to reply with a simple affirmation and thanks back, but she spent far longer running over every detail of that afternoon and Hisa's text before she finally got to sleep.

* * *

_Phew finally got through this Chapter, which was origionally going to be part of 3 but the whole sequence kinda grew. Hope you enjoyed it :D_


	5. Fateful Friday

**Fateful Friday**

Hisa spun the tile high into the air with her usual air of bravado. It spun slowly at the peak of its flight before dropping to be slammed down onto green felt beneath bright spotlights.

"Ron" she cried triumphantly,"48,000 all".

Her opponents looked shocked. She thought she recognised Yuki...or was that Momo...but this was the national team finals. Well no matter it was probably someone else. She'd done it! She'd won the tournament for her team. She had been strong enough to bring them through in the end!

She turned to face the flashing cameras and shouting reporters in the bowl of a. All around her confetti scattered and sparkled like a rain of jewels but Hisa only had eyes for one person.

She'd appeared just a few feet away with tears of joy in her eyes. Then without warning she'd flung herself about Hisa,

"Congratulations Hisa! I knew you could do it."

"Mihoko!" She gasped happily. Mihoko pulled away and she found herself gazing into her eyes.

"Beautiful," she whispered and found their faces drawing together slowly and her heart racing...

Then Mihoko's face vanished into a bright whiteness. Hisa blinked.

_What? Whiteness..._

She looked right...

_My bedroom...Oh so it was only a dream. _

A feeling of mild dissatisfaction settled upon her.

_So the euphoria wasn't real...neither euphoria._

Strangely the fact the second event hadn't happened felt worse than the first.

Hisa shook her head and sat up. Dreams were a realm she'd never really liked. They were always so unpredictable and messed with her emotions. The trouble was this was the third time this week she'd dreamt of...dreamt of kissing Mihoko. Which was worrying because whichever way one looked at it, it seemed her subconscious at least liked the idea; further when she demanded sense from her conscious self it seemed unwilling to oblige.

_Damn! It couldn't be Mako was right could it? Maybe I should tell her she can't come..._

The thought of Mihoko's tearful face if she did that caused that idea to die a quick death.

_No it can't be right. Besides I can control my mind. And Mihoko would never accept something like that anyway so it's not like that would happen. These are only dreams after all. Seriously, somehow or other that girl is turning my life inside out at the minute. _

_It's Friday so I'll put it to the rest of the group about her coming...although I don't foresee any objections unless Mako...Well I'll have another talk with her later on today when the others have left. At least everyone's training and progress is going very well indeed. _

Hisa slid herself out of bed and crossed to the window.

_Right. Good. Today is gonna be another good day and a step forward to the tournament. I can at least fulfil that part of the dream. I must be strong enough to support them and take them to the top! That's where my focus should be..._

* * *

RINNNNNGGGGG

Kana joyfully gathered up her schoolbooks, pens and pencils and swept them into her satchel where they lay in an untidy mess. Snapping the satchel clasp shut she sprinted out of the class and along the corridor. It was Friday and on Friday's Mihoko had a free the final period before the mahjong club met up to practice. Well the elite among the mahjong club anyway, the whole club was too large to meet all at once.

Kana smiled to herself, not that that stopped Mihoko from going along to every session. But in any event it meant that on Fridays Mihoko would be first to the clubroom and so Kana always made it her aim to get to the clubroom second and spend a few quality minutes alone with captain.

As she reached the clubroom something clearly wasn't right. She could hear Mihoko humming which as of late that wasn't unusual although worrying as she still hadn't worked out why Mihoko had become so much more cheery. Happy Mihoko was made Kana happy yes but if she'd fallen for a guy...Maybe that was who was typing at the computer!

The clubroom only had one computer. Seen as the captain barely ever used a computer the other elite members (led by Kana) didn't either except for emergencies. Mihoko certainly wouldn't unless there was a serious emergency so it was likely someone else had beaten her to the room.

She threw open the slightly ajar door and glanced round anxiously. There was no-one but Mihoko, who was sitting at the computer with her full attention fixated upon the screen. For a second Kana relaxed, then tensed.

_What was the emergency?_

"Is that you Kana?" Mihoko asked cheerily.

It didn't sound like she was in trouble. Kana frowned, maybe this was Mihoko's long lost twin sister. She walked towards the computer cautiously.

"Hai. Captain...you're..."

"Hmmm? I'm playing mahjong online..."

"But that's..." Kana wondered how long it would be before they lost the computer. "I thought you and computers didn't mix well?"

Mihoko declared Richi on the screen and focused, not responding immediately. Before Kana could fill the silence though there was a second click and a small hiss of 'Yes' from Mihoko as the 5 of characters came up.

"Kana I think we should order in another four computers so we can all practice playing online." Mihoko stated causing Kana to nearly faint.

"But...why all of a sudden?"

The question seemed to sober Mihoko who turned pale.

"Because I just discovered how useful it is...But if only I'd thought about it sooner, it would have been such a good resource. I've failed everyone..." To Kana's horror tears glistened in Mihoko's hazel eye and spilled down her cheek.

Kana threw her arms around Mihoko and for a second felt Mihoko stiffen. Kana felt incredibly uneasy, there were so many things changing with Mihoko that even her the legendary sixth sense was becoming bemused.

"It's not you fault Captain. If anything it's Kana's. I should have pointed it out to you but you seemed so terrified by computers that we..."

Mihoko winced and shuddered.

_So they didn't practice because they didn't want to do something I wasn't good at. They're nice to a fault. And I know she means well but sometimes Kana only drives the dagger deeper. Hisa would have spoken up..._

Mihoko gave a small sigh of regret, "if only she'd come here..."

Kana, hugging Mihoko from behind suddenly felt further from her captain than ever before.

"Who?"

Mihoko shook her head, closed the browsing window and stood up, breaking Kana's hold about her.

"Kana, forgive me but I need to go for a walk. I'll try and be back for the second half of the session. In the meantime can you look into ordering those computers?"

Kana managed a nod and Mihoko strode out of the room; her footsteps echoing ever fainter in the room.

* * *

"So that concludes the training session," Hisa said as her eyes scanned her team, a team she was so proud of: Yuki, as ever eating and somehow still no fatter; Nodoka, hugging her ever present Etopen and gazing between the board and Saki; Saki whose attention to everything she was saying was intense to the point of being a little unnerving; Kyotaro whose attention to what she was saying was anything but intense unlike his gaze when it happened to drift off towards Nodoka's chest and finally Mako, calm and focused as ever.

"There's just one more thing I have to raise. I have provisionally invited a guest to sit in on our matches to help analyse our games. But only if you're all happy for her to be there."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mako stiffen slightly and adjust her glasses. The others leaned forward as one,

"Who?" Kyataro asked eagerly. Hisa paused for dramatic effect,

"It's the Kazekoshi girls school captain, Fukuji-san."

It predictably took all but Mako a few seconds to work out who she met. The reactions were mixed to say the least,

"Oh the girl who gave me a taco wiener!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly.

Nodoka and Saki's eyes widened slightly.

_I wonder if I'd have said I was inviting Hitler as our star guest I'd get anything negative or positive...perhaps if I suggested Saki's sister or a top pro I'd get something..._

"Wow, you mean the girl with one eye closed who's amazingly ho...Yeah that's great!" Kyotaro said not noticing the death stares he was getting from Yuki and Hisa.

_It's easy to see where you're mind is Kyotaro. You're gonna be running an awful lot of errands that week!_

"Ow!" Kyotaro said as Yuki kicked him. "What was that for?"

"Because daddy's being gross," Yuki said with her infallible logic before Kyotaro kicked her back. "Hey!"

Hisa gave a warning cough before it descended into one of their typical play fights.

"Do I take it that's okay? If it's not then its no problem..." There were four nodding heads and nothing from Mako. As Hisa's gaze fell on her Mako gave a short nod of assent.

_Just like the weekend. She's uncomfortable about something but doesn't feel she can tell me. Weird. This isn't simply her worrying Mihoko will cause my mahjong to worsen is it? I'll talk to her when the others have left as planned..._

It was another hour before that happened. Saki and Nodoka were the last to leave bar Hisa and Mako. Once they'd left, chatting animatedly amongst themselves about some of the hands just played, Mako stretched and stood up.

"They've all developed quite tremendously," she said as she moved over to where her bag was.

"Yeah," Hisa agreed. _Argh, everything seems normal again. Maybe I was just dreaming...no there's something up and a stitch in time saves nine._

"Mako?"

"Hm?" Mako looked round with an amused grin on her face,"what is it captain?"

_Well here goes nothing..._

"Is there something still bothering you about Mihoko coming with us?"

Mako's expression turned sour and she looked away.

"Look I've been your friend for two years now Mako. If it's important then just say what has to be said!"

_Really, she is a most frustrating person at times to communicate with._

Mako had picked up her bag by now and turned back to face the fiery red head who stood with hands on her hips and a perplexed look on her face. As usual Mako's face was unreadable but there was definitely more emotion than usual packed behind her eyes.

"It's not that I don't think she'll be good for the team, which is why I don't disagree with her coming."

Hisa's bemused look deepened further,

"Then why the gloomy looks?"

Mako gave a sad sigh.

"I'm jealous of her."

Hisa's eyes widened in surprise but no comprehension.

_Jealous of Mihoko?_

"Because she's a captain?"

"No." Mako's response was curt.

_Clearly I'm way off mark here. Damnit this is so frustrating! I can usually see the situation so clearly..._

"Then why jealous?"

Mako groaned,

"It doesn't matter..."

"As your captain I insist on knowing,"

Mako gave a nervous chuckle and sat down by the mahjong table.

"I don't know whether to be more hurt or amused that you don't know for once Hisa."

His remained waiting patiently, her right foot tapping against the wooden floor every now and again.

"Fine if I have to spell it out for you, I'm...I'm jealous because..."

Mako was struggling for words and it was all Hisa could do to not jump in.

"...well she has a better chance of being loved by you than I have."

Hisa blinked. _Loved? Are we back to 'my type' again? But that was just a joke right? If not then that means..._

"Do you mean to say..."

"That I'm in love with you Hisa? Yes. Pretty much since the day I first came here." Mako was staring at the wooden floor whimsically. "I like mahjong but that would hardly have kept me at a club where there were only two members. You were strong, beautiful, daring and reckless and I admired you. From that I came to love you." Mako glanced up at Hisa with a sad smile. "So you can see why I might be jealous of Mihoko."

"But why didn't you say something..." Hisa had managed to make her way to the chair opposite Mako on the other side of the mah-jong table and sat down. Mako looked up at her.

"Because I know you've never felt the same for me. I observe peoples reactions on and off the board and whilst I can't plan as well as you I can read emotions better. Up till now I've been fine monopolising your time as your best friend but now someone else is filling that role...it's painful."

Mako glanced away again. Hisa bit her lip in vexation.

_Life is enough to drive anyone mad. How the hell do I solve this? I guess I can only trust my instincts and heart._

"Mako, you're right I don't feel the same way. But you'll never stop being a valued and important friend to me. As for me and Mihoko...we're...well nothing like that's happened. I mean I'm not, I don't know if...

_Damn. This is the trouble with speaking from the heart – it lacks cohesion. _

"Anyway, that aside perhaps it's best if she doesn't come with us."

Mako looked up and gave a brave smile.

"Heh, no I already said its fine. It will be good for the others and I can say for myself it will only spur me on to perform better knowing she's there watching. The only one whom I'm worried about becoming distracted is you Hisa. But even then it might work to motivate rather than distract you so overall it seems like a good plan."

Hisa nodded seeing the sense in Mako's words.

"Thanks. And thanks for being so honest with me, about this and...I'm sorry I can't return those feelings."

Mako stood up with the tension gone from her face.

"Ahahaha don't worry about it. I didn't expect you too so it's not so bad. And hope's enough for me not to give up till I've lost for sure. Whoever you end up with though Hisa, I'll be supporting you."

Hisa gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks," and Mako gave a thin smile back.

"No problem Captain. See you here tomorrow then," Mako exited. Hisa strode over to the bed in the corner and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

_Mako has loved me pretty much since she joined pretty and I missed it! She hides her emotions well but for me to be so dense! I guess I am more of a planner. Still that coulda gone a lot worse. We're still friends and I imagine that'll continue pretty much as before since Mako all but renounced any intention of pushing things further. _

_But that must hurt...to love someone and not be loved back by them. Even worse if one got it wrong and never said anything. But me and Mihoko...that's just...no, we're simply good friends. Whatever Mako thinks she sees. Even if the idea is appealing. There are too many problems: Gossip, families, pressure, rejection. I can't take such a gamble can I? Although I'm best taking hell waits...Arghhh! I didn't need all this confusion did I..._

She found herself flicking her phone on to stop herself from procrastinating.

_**1 Missed Call – Mihoko 5.03pm **_

_What? _

For Mihoko to have actually tried to make a call was deeply concerning. For once Hisa found herself cursing her policy of turning off her mobile during club meetings to prevent calls (from a certain Vice President in particular). She glanced at the time on the phone.

_**6.17pm **_

She pressed redial.

* * *

Mihoko was trudging up the hill to her house when her mobile went off. She'd been carrying it far more regularly since Hisa had started sending the occasional text. Jumping she removed her bag and reached in to remove the phone wondering if this was the response to her earlier missed call.

She'd made the call having walked out into the school's rear sports fields and sat beneath a large oak tree. Why she had made it she was less sure.

She'd felt utterly terrible at the time. The sudden realisation that her aversion to computers had led to Kana and the others steering clear of them and what that might have done to their performances, that she hadn't seen the issue when she should have and that Hisa had trained her own team in such a way pained her deeply. It made her own win in the individual championship seem all the more terrible. If it wasn't for the fact that it would upset her team more she probably would have pulled out. So instead she sat beneath the oak tree and wept where no-one would see.

As she did it had occurred to her that Hisa would know the right thing to say. Would know what to do. The idea grew on her until it had swept away the objections about imposing on Hisa or what she might think of her. And so she had dialled and waited with baited breath in case there was an answer, but there was none. When the voicemail started up it unsettled her so she'd snapped the phone shut. She'd guessed Hisa was in a meeting given the time and so with a sigh had wiped her own eyes dry and headed back to practice where she'd acted as cheerfully as possible. Even so she suspected Kana knew something wasn't quite right because Kana kept glancing at her anxiously and asked if she wanted to walk part-way home together. She'd hesitated, but she hadn't felt like trying to keep such a cheery front on for any longer than necessary and so declined, suffering further spasms of guilt as Kana turned away in disappointment and worry.

_I'm a dreadful captain and friend, _she'd thought as she'd trudged up the hill towards her home, barely holding back a fresh wave of tears. _I failed the team and then I ended up hurting Kana in my own grief. It would have been better if I'd never become a captain right?_

It was in this state that Mihoko found herself as she flipped open her phone to read,

_**Incoming Call – Hisa**_

She nearly hung up. Her earlier call suddenly seemed a trivial thing to have tried to bother Hisa about. And she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone anymore, especially Hisa as she was the last person she wanted to hurt. But Hisa was also the person she most wanted to talk to right now. Her hand hovered between buttons red and green. Then pressed one.

_**Hello? Mihoko?**_

Hisa's voice carried a note of urgency. Mihoko felt a small smile ripple across her face.

"Hisa? Hi..."

_**Are you ok Mihoko? I'm sorry I missed your call. Had a mahjong meeting.**_

"Yeah...I'm okay. It wasn't anything urgent really."

_**You sure? You know this is the first time you've called me on the phone and I know you and mobiles don't tend to have a great chemistry. So I'm not gonna settle for it was nothing...**_

"Ah," Mihoko felt her body racing_._

_Hisa can be quite direct too. At least when she wants to be._

"I was just calling for some advice...about using computers for a mahjong club."

_**Oh right yeah. That's a great plan. You mean the rest of your group weren't already using them?**_

"No."

The amount of despair packed behind that one word would have set alarm bells ringing in people far less perceptive than Hisa.

_**Ah...and Mihoko is doing herself an incredible disservice by taking all the blame for this, right?**_

"But they were staying away from them because I couldn't use them. To make me feel better! And I didn't spot it. I mean I couldn't of as I didn't know how they worked but I still should of. There were hints, clues...I should have realised it was such a good resource! I've failed in developing their training. I'm a useless captain. And I hurt Kana too just because I was upset."

Mihoko wasn't sure when she'd dissolved into tears. _I shouldn't have answered. Could this day have gone any worse? And now Hisa will think I'm a complete idiot. _

_**Mihoko? **_

"Yes?"

_**Where are you at the minute?**_

"About ten minutes from home."

_**Can you log on when you get there?**_

"Yes."

_**Good – then we can talk more. But Mihoko...**_

"Yes"

_**I've seen your team and how they play their hearts out for you. Your style of captaincy is different to mind but it's at least as effective. There will be mistakes we've both made and can learn from each other and always things we could have done better but I bet if I was to ask every one of your teammates if they could find a better captain they'd say no.**_

"But they..."

_**Would you say you're own teammates were capable of lying?**_

"No..." Mihoko whispered wondering how Hisa had so easily just flipped a scenario so filled with despair to one more hopeful.

_**Then perk up a bit. You can only learn from the past to make for a better future. You'd only fail as a captain if you didn't try your best for the team. And that's something which I think you're almost certainly incapable of. **_

"Um," Mihoko said with a sniff as she used her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Thanks Hisa. I'm sorry to have troubled you like this. I guess I was just being silly."

_**No trouble at all. I said to call me if you needed advice or help and I meant it. What would upset me far more is if you hadn't called at all and worried yourself to death. Got that?**_

"Ah,"

_**Good. Then speak to you shortly.**_

"Kay."

The phone went dead and Mihoko shut it and slipped it into her pocket in something of a daze. New tears welled up but these felt different. Her right hand remained clasped about the phone as she continued up the hill.

_I really do love her...If she were a guy would I ask her out? Although asking a person out regardless...I wouldn't know how to go about it..._

* * *

**[Online Mahjong Messanger Friday 6.37pm]**

_Firedragon8888: Hey!_

_Mihoko5: Hey _

_Firedragon8888: So what exactly happened today, from the start?_

_[There followed a complete recount, interspersed with the odd line or joke from Hisa]_

_Mihoko5: Yeah I'm feeling much more positive now._

_Firedragon8888: Gdgd. Well do you want some good tips for running training exercises online?_

_Mihoko5: Yes! Please _

_Firedragon8888: Hahaha are you sure?_

_Mihoko5: ^_^ Hisa's laughing at me._

_Firedragon8888: Just a little ;) You're too cute sometimes you know._

_Mihoko5: Humph. _

_Firedragon8888: Heh, anyways..._

_[A large amount of time was then spent discussing various ways to make use of online sites to train]_

_Mihoko5: Thank you. That's great!_

_Firedragon8888: No problem_

_Mihoko5: Ah, I'm sorry I never asked. How was your day?_

_Firedragon8888: It was good. Training went very well._

_Mihoko5: Gdgd _

_Firedragon8888: And there was full agreement on you staying with us for the first week of the nationals XD_

_Mihoko5: Really?_

_Firedragon8888: Of course. Seriously though you'll have to watch out for Kyotaro!_

_Mihoko5: The blonde guy?_

_Firedragon8888: Yeah. He was practically drooling at the thought of you and Nodoka in the same room *rolls eyes*. _

_Mihoko5: Oh..._

_Firedragon8888: Don't worry though, I'll protect you ;) I've already planned to fill 95% of his time with errands._

_Mihoko5: *chuckle* _

_Firedragon8888: Shoot! It's 7.45pm. I need to get going._

_Mihoko5: You're not at home?_

_Firedragon8888: No. I was staying late at the club anyways. But have to go. You're definitely coming to watch the nationals with us right?_

_Mihoko5: Of course._

_Firedragon8888: Brilliant. We can discuss details this week. Ttyl xx_

_Mihoko5: Take care ttyl xx_

Hisa pushed back from the keyboard and blank computer screen as evening light turned the clubroom into a glorious sanctuary of golden light.

_Did I just spend over an hour here simply to talk with Mihoko? Would I have done that for a mere friend? __Mako might well be right...I might be falling in love with her. But what chance Mihoko could ever come to love a girl? Or that we could succeed in love when this world is stacked against us? _

Hisa closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before smiling.

_Ah well I always enjoyed a challenge. It might come to nothing but nothing ventured nothing gained as they say. And I can't think of a better reward than winning Mihoko._

* * *

_This is the longest backstorying I've ever done but somewhow every chapter unwinds and elongates much more than I planned. I'm hopeful within a couple more though there will be more solid fluff than dreams or texts XD Then again I thought that a couple of Chapters back. Thanks to all those who reviewed (**Greenerin,** **fyee,** **cowpoo 84 **and **Honulicious**) - it gives me great happiness and drive to write knowing there are people enjoying what is being written =D_


	6. Crossing the Divide

**Crossing the Divide**

Mihoko groaned as her bedside alarm clock went off. It wasn't the loudest but enough to trouble her slumber. She reached out her right arm and pressed the large off button.

"Ugh," she moaned as she kicked at the flimsy covers on her bed; it was a good thing it was summer because they'd have been useless in the cold weather. She slipped out of bed onto the cold linoleum floor. It was only 6.30am but then there was much work to be done. Hisa had offered to try and get her a room in the main hotel but she'd already booked ahead. The place she had chosen had a small bedroom, shared kitchen and bathroom. Her parents had paid for it as a gift for her reaching the finals; the second week at the finals was paid by the tournament sponsors and she would be given a far more luxurious set of rooms.

She pulled open a shabby, white, chipboard drawer and removed her clothes for the day. Nothing extravagant: White knickers and bra; an autumnal red skirt; white stockings and a smart, white buttoned top.

It was going to be a hot day again in Japan and already the sky was melting into clear blue light above the shadowed buildings opposite Mihoko's room. Between the room and the houses opposite ran a street and then an extensive patch of grass in front of Mihoko's room with a fully bloomed sakura tree at the centre. Mihoko stood to the left of the window whilst dressing, so that she was out of sight of the street but so that she could still glance out at the pink tree and pale sky.

_Life is so beautiful, _she thought as she did up the last of the buttons on her top. _But somehow it doesn't set my heart racing in the same way Hisa does..._

A couple of days ago she'd texted Hisa to ask what she should wear. She'd simply got back _**'Mihoko looks good in anything :p'**_. So she'd decided to go with smart casual as she somehow got the impression that was what Hisa intended; it hadn't stopped her going red when she read the text whilst in her kitchen though, and having to fend off a question from her mother about having a boyfriend.

_I don't think she was entirely convinced by my denials either, _Mihoko thought with a sigh as she tiptoed out of her room and along the landing running round the top of the building to the kitchen.

It was a very small kitchen, long and narrow. But it had an old oven, fridge and sink which was what Mihoko required. She pulled up her sleeves and slipped on an apron that she'd hung on the door the night before.

"Ous!" Mihoko dived for the ingredients she'd carefully placed about the kitchen. And so for the next hour and a half the kitchen bore witness to the diligence and mastery of Mihoko's cooking.

When Mihoko finally dusted down her apron and glanced again at her watch it read 8.09. She surveyed her work; seven bento boxes radiated wholesome goodness before her. With a satisfied sigh she lidded them and bound them before making sure the kitchen was clean. She managed to make it out of the kitchen before 9am and amongst the packed streets to the Tournament Centre by 9.25, just over 30 minutes before the start of the first games.

She'd been told to get to the room for a quarter to ten and so hastily spun a path to the reception desk where, following some checking, she was handed a guest pass to room 74C and given directions. It didn't take her too long to find it, she only got lost once and easily corrected her route as the corridors were clearly marked. Soon she found herself a few doors down from 74C at 9.42am, breathing heavily from jogging there and suddenly very nervous.

_I'm about to meet Hisa and her friends, will they like me? Will they think I'm weird for making bentos for them? What if my bentos poison them and make them lose the tournament... _

Mihoko pictured chibi figures of the Kiyosumi team attacking a chibi version of herself with axes and shivered. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought bentos after all. _She glanced at her watch again. 9.44am. _No more delaying then._ _It'll be fine, Hisa's there after all and she always knows what to do. _

Somewhat comforted Mihoko moved to the slightly ajar door and knocked twice. The door moved slightly so that the slit became a crack, showing her a cream carpet and a white wall with part of a landscape painting hanging on it. From within the room the babble of chatter died.

"Hai?" Hisa's voice rang out and seconds later the door swung inwards so that Mihoko's vision was filled by Hisa's cheerful face.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" Hisa said in surprise. Mihoko blinked,

"But you invite...Ohhh!" Mihoko went from shocked to a sullen pout in seconds. Hisa chuckled.

"I must say you're improving Mihoko, you'd never have got that so quickly before." Her eyes briefly sparkled as they took in the large bag Mihoko was holding and then she turned so that Mihoko could step forward and take in the rest of the room.

"Everyone this is Fukuji-san." Five heads turned towards Mihoko with varying expressions; the rest of the team seated on two red sofas at 90 degrees to each other and facing the giant TV screen on the right hand wall. It felt weird hearing Hisa introduce her so formally but they'd agreed it was for the best when talking online a few nights ago. Hisa started the reverse introduction with the three heads looking over the near sofa.

"Fukuji-san this is Miyanaga-san and Haramura-san..." the pair were glancing over with pleasant, if fairly shy and vacant, smiles.

"...and Kataoka-san..." Yuki had shot upright so that her whole upper body was clear of the sofa and was staring at Mihoko with cat like intensity.

"...and you've met Someya-san before." Mako smiled at Mihoko and gave her a nod and pleasent grin; it seemed a rather competitive one for some reason.

Before she could launch into a bow and a hasty 'please take good care of me' though Yuki had leapt up off the sofa with the cry 'it's the taco lady' and enveloped her in a hug that nearly winded Mihoko and forced her to drop the bag. Luckily it was only a short drop to the floor.

"Ah," Mihoko gasped as Yuki nestled happily against her. Mihoko could only chuckle at the sudden outburst from Yuki and as she did she saw Hisa's expression change from a dangerous glint to a more relaxed one of relief. Bopping Yuki on the head Hisa took charge,

"Okay Yuki, give our guest a chance to settle down first." Yuki giggled and spun away,

"Hai Captain,"

Now Mihoko bowed,

"Thanks for having me, I am in you care," Looking up it was clear she had nothing to fear; even Mako was looking rather amused.

_Wait_ _amused? Oh well so long as it's not hate I can handle it...although weird isn't good._

"Not at all," Hisa said, interrupting her procrastinating with a warm smile. "Come and take a seat."

Mihoko followed Hisa over to the far sofa where Hisa sat between her and Mako; Mihoko setting her bento filled plastic bag down on the table.

"There's no Suga-san then?" She asked as it was the only thing she could think of. Hisa's chuckle contained the faintest hint of malice.

"No, he's running some errands for me." Nodoka and Saki exchanged knowing glances.

"Mummy's hungry so Daddy has to go buy snacks," Yuki said happily. Then sniffed the air and stared at Mihoko's large bag.

"What's in the bag?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah, well I thought everyone might get hungry so I made bentos to eat during the day..."

It suddenly seemed like such a stupid and overblown idea that Mihoko found herself blushing and staring at the ceiling. Seconds later she found herself swept up in a sideways hug from Hisa.

"Seriously you don't have to push yourself so hard," Hisa said in mock annoyance, but Mihoko could sense that in fact Hisa seemed pleased, or proud._ Why? But having Hisa's arm around me like this feels pleasant. It feels comforting. _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuki gazing at the bag in a trance and Nodoka gazing at her and Hisa with a strangely delighted and questioning look. Then Yuki's gaze snapped back to her.

"Are there taco-wieners?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Some," Mihoko said as Hisa released her and she sat up to answer.

"Woop!" Somehow Yuki seemed to radiate more energy than before and went into a super spin.

"But yours is mainly tacos," Mihoko added with a small smile. Yuki stopped spinning and for a second the room stood still. Then Mihoko found herself smothered by Yuki for the second time in as many minutes.

"I love the taco lady," Yuki said happily nuzzling against Mihoko. "She's like the Goddess of taco land."

"But you haven't even tried them..." Mihoko protested blushing. Yuki shot off her to the bag in an instant.

"Oh yeah I haven't. Which ones..." She sniffed and made her way down a row to a bright blue and red dotted bento box. "Aha! The taco nose doesn't fail me."

She placed the box on the table and opened the lid.

"H...handmade taco's...freshly made..." Mihoko could have sworn Yuki was sobbing and for a second was worried until Yuki suddenly started devouring one. Halfway through Yuki stopped and collapsed to her knees and stared at the ceiling as though enraptured. And from the little Mihoko could see it looked like her face was stained with tears.

Mihoko gasped feeling her heart shudder with terror. _I've poisoned her. Don't tell me my dream made it real. Maybe the meat...the fridge... _A loud declaration from the girl before her who had brought her hands together in prayer set her fears aside

"Oh thank you great Taco God for sending your servant to make such delicious taco's for me. I can die happy now."

The suspense broken the room was suddenly filled with laughter such that Kyotaro was left scratching his head when he entered with the shopping. He wasn't given any time to reflect on it though for after a brief exchange of greetings with Mihoko he was sent on a scouting mission by Hisa.

The morning game went well for Hisa's team. An on fire Yuki demolished her opponents and left very little for Hisa and Mako to do. They simply maintained their lead before Nodoka finished one of the four competitors off.

In the break between matches where the Mihoko's bentos were consumed to a chorus of praise, the game was broken down and the hands analysed before the afternoon game.

For that Yuki struggled and Mako failed to make up any lost ground but Hisa suddenly seemed to come alive.

_She performs best when she's having to be the support for her team, _Mihoko thought, _and she's no longer moving her fingers at all on the waits. _

Nodoka and Saki finished the job and so at the end of the day it was smiles all round. Mihoko had also moved to first name terms with everyone, helped by the fact Hisa lapsed into addressing her as Mihoko pretty quickly. Before they left though Hisa gave everyone a debrief.

"...and tomorrow we have one much longer game scheduled as it's the Quarter Finals," Hisa said. "Then there will be a days break before the semi finals. But well done on today, I'm so proud of all of you!"

Mihoko smiled as Hisa's team cheered, standing to one side giving them a round of applause.

"That includes you Mihoko, you're help today was really valuable," Hisa added.

"Three cheers for the taco lady!" Yuki cried and there followed three cheers. She seemed to have settled on that as her permanent name for Mihoko.

Mihoko smiled and just about managed to stop herself from crying with happiness or turning too red from embarrassment at the sudden attention.

"Thank you all, but I didn't really do that much..."

"Nonsense," Hisa quickly and abruptly dismissed Mihoko's apologetics. "You were very much a part of our success today. In fact, if you'd like, would you come eat out with us to celebrate us making the quarter finals?"

"Ah, is that...is that okay with everyone?"

"Of course it is," Nodoka said happily, "Mihoko-san is a member of our team for this week." Saki and Yuki nodded eagerly and Mako gave a small nod too.

This time Mihoko couldn't hold back the tears,

"Thank you everyone..."

"Then lets get a move on," Hisa said happily giving Mihoko a friendly pat on the shoulder as she passed her.

_Somehow I even know what she's trying to say by that. She's telling me she's glad for me but also to pull myself together and enjoy the time._

Wiping her eyes Mihoko gave a small chuckle and quickly scooped up her bags before following the others out of the room. It promised to be a fun evening indeed.

And so it proved. Although Mihoko didn't say much she found herself enjoying the feeling of being a part of Hisa's team. There were only two gnaws of worry that ate away at her. Firstly that she was that she was betraying her own team but she quickly quelled that, after all she'd be representing her own school in a week and she'd learned a lot today to teach to her club. Secondly she worried that Nodoka kept catching her glancing or staring for slightly too long at Hisa and that she may have realised Mihoko's interest in Hisa ran deeper than conventional friendship. But then as they were hardly kissing and Hisa probably didn't feel the same way back Mihoko was able for the most part to bury that worry too and have enjoy the company of her adoptive team.

It was late evening by the time they left the American style diner and headed back home. Outside the Tournament Centre Mihoko turned and bowed again.

"Thank you for taking care of me today," she said with a polite bow and then straightening up added, "I had a lot of fun!" Her eyes swept the faces before her until they settled on Hisa's. For a second the Kiyosumi Captain looked like she'd entered a trance before recovering and giving Mihoko a cheerful grin and wave,

"Great! Then same time and place tomorrow Mihoko?"

"Um!"

Mihoko waved back and got waves from the others as they headed into the building. Then they were gone and Mihoko was left strolling home.

_So that was the Kiyosumi team, the team we battled against not so long ago. They really are a nice bunch, like my own team and it feels so good to know both. Still if my team finds out will they mind. _

She shuddered a little having evaded Kana's questions about her plans for this week by saying she needed to prep for her tournament. In doing so she'd implied that she needed to be alone for that even though she hadn't said so explicitly.

_Oh well, no use worrying about that now...It feels good to be helping and I've learnt a lot but...I wouldn't be here unless she was. I wonder if the emotions she stirs in me, to be closer and to be by her side forever, will ever be more than just youthful dreams._

It somehow seemed unlikely. Hisa was still a person seemingly unemotional and removed even to those who knew her best. And there wasn't any obvious signs that she saw Mihoko like that. But glancing up at the moonlit sky Mihoko smiled, it might be unlikely but there was still time and hope. If not now then at University and beyond, and whilst this feeling remained she wouldn't give up chipping away to see if they could be returned; because like Hisa she didn't like to lose something she considered important.

* * *

_**cowpoo 84: **Thanks :D I'm starting to near the fluff at last after so much backstorying_

_****__fyee: __Hehe they are amazingly kawai XD Glad you liked Mihoko going to Hisa first :D_

_**Chanith: **Thanks! *hugs* I'm glad you reviewed :) There wasn't a lot either way from anime Hisa-Mako wise but I just felt from the walk home and the fact Mako had joined/stuck with a 2 member mahjong club there may well be something there, but I guess it's a matter of perspectives *nods* More fluff soon too I promise XD_


	7. Strong Towers Sometimes Tumble

**Strong Towers Sometimes Tumble**

Hisa tied her hair into two ponytails with a pair of blue headbands as she stared at her face in the square mirror hanging on the bathroom wall. Usually she didn't bother so much with her appearance but today she'd be appearing before a large audience on a grand stage, and of course she would be with Mihoko for most of the day too. After a few more minutes of adjusting her hair and putting on some makeup Hisa nodded to herself and headed back out into her bedroom. It was a spacious room with a second door leading out into their communal living room and kitchen shared by all the members of her team.

She sat down on her bed and pulled a notebook out of her bag, checking through all her plans for the day. Who was to play where, what to do with Kyotaro and that her bag had all the essentials; pens, paper, mobile. Then she pulled out the sheets from their opponents last match and began going through them, marking parts with a pen and occasionally nodding when she caught on to something or frowning and raising an eyebrow when something became less clear.

A little later she re-emerged to reality and glanced about the room. It was 8.15am. They'd agreed to meet in the living room by 8.30am for breakfast which was brought up by the hotel staff. Fifteen minutes wasn't long enough to start anything new and so she let her mind relax and turn to the person who was increasingly filling her thoughts.

_I'm so proud of Mihoko_. _She came in and won over everyone yesterday, even to some extent Mako. And her knowledge of the game is incredible; she even saw a few things I missed. She's truly someone worthy of admiration and praise. She seems so quiet and meek and yet beneath that is such intelligence and determination. I hope in time I can draw more of that out of her and install within her more confidence to speak out and stand up for herself. I'm so glad we'll be together at University. There's a lot to make up from the three years we've already lost._

She rose and zipped up her red handbag.

_Still the important thing today is to concentrate on the game. Today is the quarters and to have come so far is truly amazing. I guess it really is living the dream. And I will support my team and carry them through to the Semi's. I'm strong enough to manage it I'm sure. I have to be! But maybe it will be a step too far for them...all the same I'll give them every chance of making it..._

For a second Hisa felt her heart tremble as that coldness from long ago swept her soul, making her grimace.

_No! I am stronger now! I can support them!_ She told herself before striding out into the living area.

Mako was there already and they discussed the day ahead and their opponents. As they did food and inevitably the others quickly followed and the morning took a turn for less serious, good humoured bantering between them as sunlight poured through the glass living room wall looking out on blue sky and the sun-kissed towers of the city below.

After breakfast Hisa drilled everyone on their opponents and what to expect. Kyotaro had come up to their room at 9am as ordered, having been assigned a separate guest room elsewhere in the building and listened in. Then they all descended to their official room for the duration of the day. Everyone seemed in high spirits and these only grew when Mihoko arrived with another clutch of handmade bentos and her usual cute, unassuming demeanour.

_I have to try and show some restraint when she's around this week_, Hisa sighed to herself. _So many ludicrous ideas were starting to show in my mind yesterday, to hug her close, to try feeding her some of my bento...it wasn't that distracting but it still whenever she's around I keep wanting to get closer to her somehow. It's her fault really for being too darn cute. But I don't know how long I can take simply teasing her without more, or how to even go about telling her what she's becoming to me. Those are thoughts for another day anyway, for now I just need to keep on treating her as my good friend. _

And so the morning passed rather like the first with Hisa and Mihoko side by side watching and commenting on the game. A tako filled Yuki shot ahead in the first round but the rounds were longer and when she lost East Wind she fell away to leave Kiyosumi only a few points up on the start. Mako took over and did well, taking the total up a few points and leaving Kiyosumi second by a fair distance, which would be enough to see them qualify.

"Guess it's my turn then," Hisa chuckled with a glance at Mihoko.

"Good luck Hisa!" Mihoko said eagerly.

"Thanks!" Hisa said with a grin before adding with bravado, "don't worry, I'll be fine!" Then she was gone, striding purposively down the corridor and into the spotlight of the watching world.

The first half of the game was a bogged down affair with everyone feeling each other out and testing the waters. There were no major moves and the couple of times Hisa played for the hell wait it failed to come up.

_But there's nothing to really trouble me either_, Hisa thought. _I just need to hit a hell wait and it'll be fine. These players are all very good but they're no Saki._ I was worried about the girl from Ishikawa as there were a few odd hands in her data but I've seen nothing so far to suggest any problems.

And so the second round began.

Just over half an hour later the Kiyosumi team sat in quiet dismay as the last hand drew to a close. It was hard to believe but Hisa had lost over 70,000 points.

The first was unlucky. The Ishikawa girl played for a concealed thirteen orphans and had all but two of the tiles from the start, so it was almost impossible to read; Hisa had been the unfortunate victim. But then Hisa played too erratically, trying too hard to get back the points and playing into her opponents traps as many times as she won. Even her left finger tapping returned from before on normal waits.

_She doesn't look rattled at all and yet there's a real tenseness_, Mihoko thought in dismay.

"Ron. 2000/1000," Hisa said as she brought the game to a close. But it was a hollow sounding declaration. With two left to play Kiyosumi were clear last.

Mihoko wanted to run and console Hisa but she felt a little afraid and unsure how, besides which Hisa was gonna make her way back to the club room. Sure enough she did, entering and slumping down onto the couch next to Mihoko with a rueful smile on her face.

"Well that could of gone better," Hisa said with forced mirth. "I let myself get too rattled by that thirteen orphans call." Mihoko wanted to hug her as she did with her own team but felt a little self conscious with all of Hisa's team watching.

"It happens to the best of us," Mako said. "Lets just trust in Nodoka and Saki to pull us back through."

Hisa simply nodded as Nodoka entered the tournament room on the screen. And as Nodoka and then Saki played Hisa's hand slipped over and then into Mihoko's where it clutched it tightly during the tense moments. Hisa barely seemed to notice she was doing it; she hardly spoke as well during the games with her attention fully focused on the screen and an uneasy air radiating from her.

Unsure how to help Mihoko simply kept her hand entwined with Hisa's and held it tighter too when a hand went against Kiyosumi. It was a very tense afternoons play, but Nodoka clawed back 20,000 points and Saki with her final hand took them from third to second on the table. As Saki declared 'Ron 12000/6000' Hisa slumped back onto the couch with a huge sigh as Nodoka and Yuki whooped in delight. But rather than looking happy, Mihoko thought Hisa looked rather pale.

Seconds later though she was all smiles; congratulating Saki on her performance and the team for getting through before giving everyone a quick debrief.

"Tomorrow is a day off, and so we shall use some of it to practice for the semi-finals. Meet at 9am for breakfast and I'll outline the plans. Tonight you're free to do what you want until 8pm when I suggest we meet outside the foyer and get a celebratory meal. Well done everyone for your play and support today." Hisa glanced directly at Mihoko when she said support, with a look that spoke of gratitude. But Mihoko also sensed from Hisa's eyes and body language an uneasiness. Everyone nodded though and no-one seemed to pick up on it.

"Good, then I'll see you later," Hisa said with a smile that was a little bit too wide, then she left and headed off down the corridor.

Nodoka and Saki, Yuki and Kyotaro headed off to go sightseeing together; Mihoko declining Kyotaro's offer to come with them. Hisa may have forgotten about him during the afternoon but on a couple of occasions Mihoko had caught him studying her and then glancing away quickly, and she had no desire to spend any more time around him without Hisa watching out for her. So she was left in the room with Mako, the last to leave.

Mako collected her stuff together whilst Mihoko stood looking uncertain in the centre of the room. As Mako finished and looked up Mihoko finally managed to voice her concern,

"Errr, will Hisa be okay?"

Mako glanced at her and arched an eyebrow,

"Why shouldn't she be?" Mihoko's mouth turned down slightly and she glanced away,

"She just didn't feel right. She was too cheerful and some of her movements were...wrong." It was hard to explain her reasoning, but she knew as certainly as the chime of a cracked bell that something was off with Hisa.

Mako sighed and moved over to the window, overlooking the front of the tournament building.

"You're perceptive Mihoko-san. I'm sure she's hurting badly from what happened. She always takes her own mistakes far harder than others on the team."

Fujita's words from the cafe formed with in her mind: 'Hisa, for whatever reason, feels she has to show that she is capable of supporting others which is why she plays best in that sort of situation.'

_So when things fall apart and she's the one who suddenly needs supporting that's got to hurt her especially. _

A teardrop formed and rolled down her cheek before she noticed her eyes had started brimming. She twitched and shifted her feet.

_Should I go and try to help? Will I only be making things worse if I do? _

She wiped her tears away on her sleeve and glanced up at Mako, unsure what to do.

Mako was still glancing down at the street with quiet watchfulness. Then she turned and looked at Mihoko.

_Her face looks both happy and yet resigned. I wonder why?_

"You should go to her. If it's you, you can help her Mihoko-san." Mako said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Trust me," Mako added with a wry smile, "now go!"

Mihoko nodded and turned to follow the direction her heart tugged her, stung into action by Mako's belief in her. She began running.

"I'd start with the park opposite," she heard Mako call out as she exited the room and started running, mustering a hastily shouted,

"Thanks!"

Then she was her own and chasing down Hisa's trail. She jogged down the maze of hallways until she emerged out into the front entrance and then, out of breath, strode through of the sliding glass doors. Outside there was a bustling front roadway that acted as a bypass for cars dropping guests off. Beyond that was the main road and then on the other side a large green park. Mihoko spent a few seconds catching her breath before going around the bypass to the main road, which she dashed across at the first possible moment the road became clear. Then she moved along to the open iron gates that beckoned one into the tidy landscape of the Japanese park.

The park started with an open rectangular pond and area ringed by a hedge with paths splitting the hedge at various points. Shrine roofs and a variety of pink and green trees peaked out tantalisingly above the hedges hinting of the further depths to the park. Overhead the once blue morning skies had been choked with smoky grey fluff spitting drops at her feet.

_It's cold, windy, looking like rain and I've lost her trail. _

Mihoko frowned in consternation and felt a strong temptation to give up. Then she shook her head and strode forwards.

_Shame on you for even thinking that! If Hisa's hurt and I can help I'll pursue her to the ends of the earth! _

She headed towards an old woman on a bench, halfway up the right side of the rectangle, who was glancing anxiously at the clouds above and fiddling with a pink umbrella.

"I'm sorry, did you see a red haired girl pass by in the last fifteen minutes or so?"

The women had just got her brolly up and it was quickly met with a smatter of raindrops.

"Ummm..." The old lady peered up at Mihoko.

"Please try to remember, she's really important to me!" Mihoko insisted. For a few seconds the lady shut her eyes and there was no answer. Mihoko was just starting to glance round and about for someone else when the old lady's bright blue beady eyes opened.

"Was she wearing a school uniform...kinda white and blue?"

"Yes!" Mihoko gasped eagerly.

"Then I think she went that way..." The old lady pointed across to a path on the far right of the rectangle that bent away into a thicket of trees.

"Thank you so much!" Mihoko said with a bright smile for the lady who smiled back and then with a glance skywards hurried off towards the exit of the park.

Mihoko was already through the gap in the hedge by the time the old woman reached the exit, jogging down the light gravel path as spots of rain stained the ground, her light blue cardigan and lavender dress.

_Where would Hisa be? If I was feeling pain where would I go?...After all in many ways we're similar..._

She began glancing amongst the trees to the side of the path but still almost missed the flash of a girl's leg protruding from behind a tree a few metres up a the slope to the left.

Mihoko stopped and stared, hardly believing she'd actually found Hisa. It felt right as it was the sort of place she may well have chosen, almost out of sight of the path in amongst a number of thick leafy trees. Mihoko took a few deep breaths to recover and to try and drum up some courage. The rain was heavier now and the damp patches upon her dress were growing. But that hardly seemed to matter as she left the path and headed across the short grass amongst the reds and blues of the flowers that springing from it.

Reaching the tree she saw Hisa sitting staring up the sky. Her left leg, nearest to Mihoko, was stretched out and her right was bent up. Hisa's left hand was bunched into a fist and her right was buried in the soil, five narrow trenches scarring the ground running from it. Hisa was sitting up rather than leaning back against the tree and her body was shaking as though rattled by an unseen wind.

"Hisa?"

Hisa's head snapped round and in her eyes Mihoko found a very different Hisa from the calm and carefree one. Hisa's eyes had lost their sparkle and reflected simply pain and emptiness. On registering Mihoko they widened in shock. Then Hisa glanced away, biting her lower lip before looking up with a small smile on her face.

"Mihoko, why are you here?"

_She's trying to be tough again. Even now. But what do I do? I should just do what comes naturally to me after all..._

Without talking, Mihoko slid herself behind Hisa and against the tree with a leg either side and her arms wrapping about Hisa's shoulders.

"Mihoko?"

"Why else do you think I'd be here? I care about you."

She felt Hisa tremble slightly and held her closer.

"It's okay for you to cry if it helps," Mihoko whispered.

Hisa's body tensed and trembled for a while in Mihoko's hold, but Mihoko couldn't tell if any tears were shed. She simply held Hisa close, resting her head against Hisa's and wondering guiltily if she should be enjoying the feeling of holding Hisa so much. She was tempted to jump in and start advising or probing but she knew that rarely helped. Better just to hold and let Hisa tell her if she wanted to, that's what she'd promised her after all. It took what seemed like an eternity before Hisa did speak though,

"I'm a complete failure aren't I?" Hisa sounded certain and Mihoko frowned in consternation.

"Why would you think that Hisa?"

By now the rain was falling thickly and not even the thousands of bright green shields above could prevent it from soaking them.

"Because I can't support anyone."

"Anyone?"

"You, my team, my family...look at me now being comforted, at my team having to bail out my mistakes at my..."

Now Mihoko heard a muffled sob and felt Hisa tighten. She pulled Hisa back a little and pressed her cheek against Hisa's, feeling the dampness seeping through her. Above a rumble of thunder echoed distantly but there was no obvious flash of lightening.

"I never told you about them or that day did I?" Hisa asked. Mihoko knew Hisa was simply crafting a way to speak about it rather than genuinely asking and nodded.

"I loved my father, we all did, my mother, my younger sister R...and myself. He was good, kind and hardworking. But one day something happened at work. He unfairly lost his job and was disgraced. After that he wasn't the same and began drinking although he was still nice to us, but far more depressed. I knew our bills were piling up and sought a way to make money to pay them off so began playing mahjong to support us. I figured winning the High School tournament and the prize money there was another step towards getting some recognition and helping pay off the debts...

But it was useless! That day when I came home I found my father hanging...my sister had been ill and it later transpired she needed expensive treatment. My dad gave up at that point. My mother was a wreck having relied on and been devoted to my dad. I tried to support him and yet he still died, I tried to support my sister but I couldn't get the funds in time. My mother only truly recovered when she found another guy to lean on. I couldn't stand my step-dad, he constantly put down my own dad and so I moved out to be with my grandparents..."

Hisa trailed off and Mihoko could see glistening wet trails on Hisa's cheeks, a different shade to the rain. Mihoko knew her own face was awash with tears. Hisa's legs had pulled themselves up into her body during the story.

"So as you can see I can't support anyone well...I tried after that which is why I aimed to build a team. I wanted most of all to prove I was someone who could support others. I planned and prepped everything but in the end nothings changed. I'm still no better, and still too weak..."

Mihoko's eyes narrowed as another low rumble echoed above them; both had been open for sometime but around Hisa that had stopped feeling strange.

"Hisa isn't weak...Since I've known Hisa I've admired her bravery, leadership, humour and dedication she's shown to her team as well as her kindness. It was Hisa's words that gave me hope when everything looked bleak, who told me I had such a pretty eye when everyone else teased me about it."

Hisa was silent for a few seconds then she gave a bitter laugh.

"And how about now Mihoko, what do you think of me now?"

Hisa felt Mihoko press her cheek closer to her own as she whispered,

"Now I know you're all of that and more. That you're in pain, but are strong enough to share that pain. Being weak at times isn't a failing; it simply means one is human. You need to know you don't have to prove anything to me or your team or anyone else. We all love Hisa for who she is and not what she does. We all want you to be happy. And being part of a team means everyone picks up everyone else when they're down. Right now Hisa I...I..."

Her words didn't seem adequate or even useful. Somehow she was mumbling such idealistic pointless stuff too and hadn't a clue how to make it right. She only knew one thing for sure...

"...Before today I only thought I might love you. Right now I know I do..." Her face moved a little back taking in the side of Hisa's face which turned slightly towards her, then she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Hisa's soft right cheek that tasted a touch salty. She felt Hisa stiffen as she did so and as she pulled back and away her mind panicked.

_What on earth! I couldn't think of anything else to say. She stiffened! She hates me! I took advantage of her when she was weak and kissed her! I'm despicable._

"I'm sorry," Mihoko gasped as she scrambled to her feet. "I...I'd better be going..." Then she turned and began running for the path amidst the downpour.

Hisa half turned and with a stunned expression on her face and called out,

"Mihoko wait!"

But perhaps she was too far off, or it was drowned out by the thunder or Mihoko was simply blocking everything out for Mihoko didn't stop running until she was out of the park and halfway home.

* * *

_I start work next week for 3 months and it's likely to be intense so this will probably be the last Chapter for a little while. I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger but at least there was a little fluff :)_

_**crazyhorse08: **Thanks XD This Chapter was a bit faster and ended the dancing round tho :( But I felt a need to move things on to the final stage. _

_**fyee: **Don't worry, Yuki as far as I can see only has feelings for Kyotaro if anyone bizarrely lolz. _

_**teh 321 stars: **It is a pairing worthy of a good fandom xD_


	8. But Love Can Build Them Stronger

**But Love Can Build Them Stronger **

Much to Hisa's relief no-one was about when she returned to her room, dripping wet and in something of a daze. She quickly discarded her soaked school uniform on the bathroom floor and allowed herself to relax beneath the warm spray pouring from the white shower head.

_Did that really happen? Did Mihoko just kiss me? _

Hisa touched a finger to her lips, recalling the feeling Mihoko's lips softly pressing against hers.

_Undoubtably..._

It was ironic given she'd been the one planning to ask Mihoko out at some point this week, preferably after they'd won the final, or maybe waiting a week till Mihoko had won hers; but then life wasn't always so easy to call. At least the guilt and self-loathing from earlier had melted away in Mihoko's arms. Hisa smiled suddenly and laughed.

_She does that to me. No-one else can dispel fears, unhappiness and pain like she can. She's worth more than a thousand others. She's spectacular, stunning, warm...I wish she'd stopped and not kept running...I wonder if she'll come tonight? _

_But what she did...it brought home the difference between friends and more, that intimacy. I've never really found guys more attractive than girls, I've liked both and I like Mihoko a lot. I liked her kiss and the warmth from her hold, a lot. And somehow I feel it's irreplaceable..._

Mihoko didn't show that evening though, despite Hisa sending a couple of texts. Hisa suspected Mako knew that Mihoko had gone after her because Mako kept casting questioning glances her way but admirably managed to refrain from pressing further. Nodoka asked where Mihoko was but like the others sadly accepted Hisa's rather vague explanation that Mihoko was simply tired and resting.

The evening passed in a flash of eating, jokes and laughter. Usually Hisa would have enjoyed it far more but it somehow everything seemed distant and she couldn't enjoy the moment. Not when her mind kept worrying about Mihoko. A few times she nearly went round to Mihoko's place but the thought of what Mihoko might think if she suddenly showed up in the middle of the night by herself stayed that impulse.

_I'll go tomorrow and see her, _she thought sleepily as she tucked herself beneath her fluffy pale blue quilts, _straight after I complete the early training session. _

She yawned and began drifting off. _Mako's been good about it too. Maybe I should have been more open about what happened when she asked if everything was okay before we headed to our rooms...but so much has happened today I just want a night to take it all in. I hope Mihoko's okay..._

* * *

The blonde in question was at that very moment staring at the ceiling of her room with eyes unable to spill any more tears. She hadn't dared check her mobile or rather she hadn't wanted to, having cast it under the chest of draws when it began to buzz. Right now she didn't want to talk to anyone, least of all through some machine. Instead she had cried her eyes out in her soaking clothes on her bed before succumbing to the uncomfortableness of the chilly, slippery garments and changing into her pyjamas and diving beneath the thin white covers of her slightly damp bed. Normally she'd have looked for fresh bed sheets but she didn't know where to look and didn't care enough to try.

Round and round her mind played the tape of what she'd just done; bringing up Hisa's lonely and unhappy form sat beneath the tree.

_**I took advantage of her**__, _her mind whispered. _**She was suffering and I kissed her, being my usual selfish self. **_

_But I thought it would help, _she argued back feebly. _It felt like it was the right thing to do..._

_**...for myself. I don't deserve to be Hisa's friend. I'm a horrible person. I won't go back to them again. Maybe I should even go home. **_

_But that feels so painful...I'll sleep on it for tonight._

The night passed painlessly enough but the morning alarm jolted her back to the sad reality of a world without Hisa. Several times during the morning she was tempted to check her mobile, which rang twice; she could hear it buzzing under the chest of draws. Both times she ignored it and continued sitting on her bed, or pacing about her room as if in a daze.

_If I look it will only make the parting harder, or leave a bitter taste. I can't hurt Hisa anymore; besides she's probably too disgusted by me to even care. It's probably someone else texting like Kana, although even the thought of talking to Kana at the minute isn't exactly warming as she'll see right through and facade I put up. _

"Achoo!"

The tickling in her throat forced a spluttered cough to reverberate about the room. Mihoko sniffed.

_At least I only caught a very mild cold from last night, it could have been so much worse. I should leave though for a trip or something; go somewhere I can't be traced. My parents paid for me to be here so I shouldn't leave...maybe I'll sneak into the public viewing gallery tomorrow instead and watch as I need to prepare for next week. _

_But why am I running away? Shouldn't I just say sorry? Maybe I'll text a sorry later, and then maybe we can still be friends...__**Maybe...**_

She glanced out of the window at the endless blue sky. It was so beautiful it felt heart wrenchingly wrong on a day like today.

_It should be endless sodden rain or something right? _

She felt something on her right cheek and moved her hand up to brush it away, surprised to find it was a tear. Mihoko shook her head and wiped face dry with her white T-Shirt sleeve.

_Not this again. I have to move forwards regardless right? __**Just like before...**__Well I did meet some great team members as a result but I always felt I'd missed something and when I saw her again everything fell into place. __**Will I always feel that way now?**_

Mihoko made her way swiftly to the kitchen to make a bento for the day before she gave herself any more reasons to break into tears. After making the bento she glanced at her watch.

**10.42**.

_Right I'll head back and get my fleece and then head out. Perhaps I'll go to a shrine and perhaps a MahJong shop..._

She returned to her room and got out her cream fleece, then moved round to the cabinet on the other side of her bed where she'd flung her handbag last night. She poked around checking she had everything she needed; all tucked away into their correct pockets.

_Order leads to far fewer problems after all...Doing things so impulsively only wrecks things. I knew that and yet...Well everything's there I think anyway..._

It sounded like there were distant footsteps or something in the background. Mihoko barely noticed and glanced as she glanced at the square mirror hanging on the wall.

_I look okay. If someone looked closely they'd see that my eyes are a bit red still but otherwise I'm good. _

Mihoko clutched her bag and told herself without really believing it: _Now lets go and try to enjoy today. I still have everyone at my club and my family right? That's enough..._

A flash of red caught her attention as she moved her head away from the mirror and sent her heart rate soaring. She glanced closer at the mirror, moving her head until she could see Hisa in the mirror. Hisa was leaning against the wall by the door watching her with an amused smile, before giving her a wave.

Mihoko was afraid to turn round but wasn't sure if that was from the fear of suddenly being confronted by Hisa and not knowing what to say or the fear that last night had caused her to go insane and start seeing delusions.

In the seconds she spent staring at the mirror Mihoko's eyes took in every detail of Hisa's figure: The red hair, wavy and loose about her neatly shaped head; her large brown eyes with their curious mix of amusement and warmth; her smooth, pale skin slipping beneath the blue collar of the Kiyosumi uniform; the way her white shirt bulged out either side of the blue collar tassel; the way her body curved so elegantly out to her hips beneath her ruffled blue skirt and her long legs stretching languidly to the ground and encased within thin black stockings. Mihoko shut her eyes.

_It's an illusion right? It'll be gone when..._

"Mi – ho – ko," Hisa chided, her voice caressing each syllable. Mihoko found both her eyes had opened and that she'd spun round without thinking. Across the room and before her was Hisa.

"Ah..." Mihoko gasped and then felt a tickle in her throat, "Ah...Ah...Achoo!" It was an almighty sneeze and it only served to reinforce Mihoko's embarrassment. _Why is she here even now? _

With the initial surprise gone Mihoko felt weak and sat down on the bed staring at the floor, barely hearing Hisa respond,

"Bless you"

"Why...why are you here?" Mihoko whispered without looking up.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hisa responded, sounding bemused.

Mihoko's hands seemed to have acquired a mind of their own as they entwined and meshed together in her lap.

_Why? Did she not realise what I meant last night? Is she ignoring that kiss? If so should I ignore it too? That way can still be friends...but no more than friends for ever. That'd be enough for someone like me though..._

"Um...N...no reason." Mihoko glanced up at Hisa's face and saw only concern, and felt happiness seep through her. "But..." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

Hisa's sharp eyes had already taken in Mihoko's reddened eyes and uncomfortable demeanour. _Is she upset because she kissed me? Or because she thinks I hated kissing her? _

"Why did you run away last night Mihoko?"

Mihoko gasped. _I don't understand, _she thought, _she's not ignoring it. Why's she here unless she...but surely not..._

"I'm sorry Hisa..." Somehow the words wouldn't come to her at all. _And I the Captain of the Kazekoshi Mahjong Team. _

"Why?" Hisa's voice seemed closer and gently encouraging.

"Because...because I ki...acted selfishly when you were upset. I took advantage and imposed my feelings on you." She felt the bed shake slightly. "I'm horrible..." Mihoko finished, once again not daring to look up.

"Mihoko..." Hisa's voice echoed nearby in consternation. Then it came again, gentle and commanding.

"Mihoko, look up at me." Mihoko couldn't refuse. Her head turned up and her eyes locked with Hisa's chestnut ones.

"How could you be imposing your feelings when I was returning them..." Hisa said softly, cupping Mihoko's cheek with her right hand and bending down. Mihoko didn't have time to think before a tingling, powerful and burning pleasure took hold of her mouth, drawing her face upwards as Hisa's lips moved against her own; it seemed to last an eternity and yet still felt too short when they parted.

"Hisa..." Mihoko gasped blushing and too overcome to speak. Hisa's eyes seemed to sparkle with a radiance and joy she'd never seen there before; they were intoxicating.

"Honestly you worry about the silliest of things Mihoko. I knew I should have come here last night..." Hisa bit her lip in vexation. "That's why you didn't answer the phone as well?"

Mihoko nodded and glanced away.

"But what were you going to do the rest of the week?" Mihoko shrugged, on the verge of crying from the amount of change in her emotions in the last ten minutes.

"Just sneak in and watch the games I guess. I guess you think I'm silly for worrying so much but I kissed you when you were leaning on me for support and without knowing how you felt about me. Then I became convinced that I'd ruined the friendship we had just built. And I love you so much..."

A tear ran down Mihoko's cheek and then promptly flew across the room as she sneezed. Hisa's arm snaked about her shoulder and pulled her close.

"And to think I was dreaming up a whole range of ways to tell you the same thing."

"Wha...Achoo!"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner though and that you've worried so much."

Mihoko shook her head, rubbing up against Hisa's left shoulder.

"I'm just so happy Hisa returned at all, but that Hisa loves me too..." Tears flowed freely from Mihoko's eyes and her body shook with happiness.

Hisa felt a warmth inside of her that flowed, and energised her in a way that felt out of this world.

_To have someone, no to have her care about me this much! This is the answer to my emptiness. To hold her, to support her and to feel her love and warmth are the only things that seem to matter right now._

Hisa's other arm wrapped about Mihoko's front, across her shoulders, and enveloped the blonde into a tight hug.

They remained like that for a while until Mihoko's shaking had long since subsided.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much," Mihoko finally managed, breaking the silence.

"That's my line," Hisa responded. "And I'm sorry for taking advantage of you whilst you were feeling down too," she added with a grin.

"I guess we're even now then," Mihoko said happily. "But shouldn't you be training for tomorrow?"

"We start again at one. Actually I left a bit early this morning as Mako said I should check on you."

"Mako's a good friend," Mihoko whispered. "She was the one who told me to go after you yesterday."

"Mmm, that she is," Hisa murmured. "So are you coming to join us this afternoon? You were sorely missed last night."

"By everyone or just you?"

"Which would you prefer?"  
"Ummm...both I guess."

"Then both. Well Nodoka seemed the most upset you weren't there, aside from myself. I rather think she's using us as a model for trying to forge something with Saki."

"Oh? Those too are..."

"Well yes...only they're denser than us when it comes to dealing with love so it could take a while."

"Ah. When did you realise you were in love with me, Hisa?"

"Hmmm, I don't know...I guess from when we met again at the regional's and I watched you play. After that it was a gradual process of realising you weren't simply someone with a pretty face and brilliant play but someone I wanted to be with..." Hisa glanced at the clock on Mihoko's bedside. "I'll tell you more later, but we need to be going."

Mihoko nodded and rose.

"When did Mihoko first fall for me though?" Hisa added curiously as she rose, her eyes following Mihoko who had gone to pick up her bag. Mihoko picked it up and turned to face Hisa.

"From the moment you said to me 'you have such a pretty eye, you should open it more."

Hisa raised an eyebrow and Mihoko blushed.

"Well you were the first person to say that about my eye, everyone else teased me until I ended up shutting it completely and only opening it when I was playing in a tough game. To hear those words from someone so cool and strong, from then on I never forgot you and hoped we'd meet again someday...Ahchoo! Ah I hope you don't catch my cold."

Mihoko clamped her hand over her mouth and stifled a second sneeze before being enveloped in a second hug.

"You are so cute it's unbearable sometimes," Hisa said. "Don't worry. I'm strong enough to resist a cold. But I'm so glad we met again and have the future ahead of us, however we work things out. We'll do it together right?"

Mihoko nodded and suddenly found Hisa's face gazing into her own.

"And I feel sorry for all those who teased you or never appreciated the beauty of your eyes. To me they are and always will be truly beautiful, especially this one."

Hisa moved her left hand up Mihoko's right cheek causing Mihoko's right eye to open, revealing a ring of sapphire blue.

"Beautiful..." Hisa repeated in a voice that sent shivers down Mihoko's spine. The distance between them seemed to close of its own accord this time as they both lent in.

_The weather was right after all, _Mihoko thought happily; then their lips pressed against each other to draw their hearts a little closer and to make them together far stronger than they'd ever been alone.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay - work was as hectic as I thought it'd be. This will probably be the penultimate Chapter, with an epilogue as the last. But I might well write an extra one-shot or story for when they're at college if there's interest. _

_**fyee: **Hope you had a great holiday XD and thanks for the review :)_

_**Sif Ivaldi: **Thanks! It's been pretty hectic (7am-8pm most days inc. commute) but an interesting experience. _

_**Honulicious: **Yeah srry. But I've managed somehow to get the next Chpt together despite the insanity of work. Hope you enjoy XD_

_**teh 321 stars: **Sorry it was a bit of a wait, and thanks for the good luck :) It's going quite well :D_

_**waterxeno: **Sorry for the wait, and for ending on a cliffy ;) I'm happy you love the story tho XD_


	9. Love's Blessing

**Love's Blessing **

"Ron, 12,000 all," Mihoko declared; a triumphant glimmer shining in her eyes that briefly revealed her competitive spirit beneath.

It took her a few more seconds to realise just what that declaration meant. If she'd been outside the room she'd have heard her fans cheering, reporters typing furiously and seen her team ecstatic. As it was she simply felt a sense of peace and contentment within that she had fought well and she had won.

In the end Nodoka had pushed her closest, matching her right until the end. Saki and her sister, Teru, had engaged and ultimately destroyed each other in a personal vendetta following the outcome of the team nationals, where Saki had won with the final hand to defeat Shiraitodai.

Mihoko smiled as she responded automatically to the congratulations passed to her by Saki, Nodoka and Teru beneath the glaring spotlight.

_I guess I'll have to endure an evenings press and attention_, it suddenly occurred to her; inner Mihoko giving a small sigh at the thought. _I wonder how long it will take to sink in that I've actually won...A month ago this was the thing foremost in my mind, now I'm so glad it's not. Not that its not a great achievement or anything but I'd feel so flat afterwards if there was nothing else. I wonder what Hisa's thinking..._

She knew as Captain of Kiyosumi Hisa's duty was to her teammates first and that she'd been cheering for Saki and Nodoka. But it hadn't stopped a text arriving before each round wishing her good luck. With just that she'd been able to move on forward and upwards a little stronger each time.

_But our time together has been limited since the day we..._

It was always that day now in her mind; soft light spilling onto rusty red hair and warm arms encasing her. The number of nights she had lain awake feeling those same arms wrap around her and hold her safe and secure...

"Mihoko?" Nodoka asked with a look which was at first confused but quickly dawned with comprehension.

Their secret had lasted all of one match until the night after Kiyosumi had progressed to the Semi Finals. That night they'd all gone out to celebrate and Hisa had been in an exceptionally cheerful mood, at one point even feeding her some sushi from chopsticks causing Nodoka to gasp out,

"So are you two really...?"

Hisa had glanced at Mihoko's red face, grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it before but we only worked things out a few days ago."

"That's great isn't it Saki?" Nodoka said happily and it didn't escape Hisa's eye that Nodoka's arm shifted so that her hand could encase Saki's or the happy blush that coloured the quietly watchful face on Saki's face.

"Mmm," Saki murmered, "so how did you two come to be together?"

There followed a short recap by Hisa with murmured ascensions from a shy Mihoko and a toast proposed by Mako and then they'd all headed to bed.

Mihoko was returned from her reminiscing to reality by Nodoka tugging on her arm with an amused look on her face.

"Come on lets go," Nodoka said with a friendly smile and Mihoko nodded and stood,

"Um!"

The rest of the day passed in a rush of snapshots, flashes, babble of interviews, offers for further commercial spin offs and a stream of congratulations. Finally Mihoko and her team had gone to their room where a celebratory tea was sent up courtesy of the hotel to avoid the scrum outside.

By the time they'd finished celebrating and talking it was 2am; Mihoko had collapsed horizontally across her hotel bed completely drained, allowing energy to flow up through her from the soft duvet sheets.

_Somehow today has felt like a lifetime...and the closing of a Chapter. The last real action with my team, be it they didn't play. They didn't catch onto the fact Hisa and I are together but I think that's for the best. It would probably only antagonise them and I don't want to cause them trouble. I didn't hear or see anything from Hisa either afterwards...Oh!_

It suddenly struck Mihoko that she'd given up hope of receiving any messages from Hisa at 9pm and as she didn't want the hassle of being disturbed by any more random congratulatory calls had turned it off. She reached down to her skirt pocket and slipped the pink mobile out into her hand; it was smooth and cold as if plucked from a river bed. Easing the cover up and open she pressed hard on the larger, slightly worn button at the top right to turn it on. Feeling it vibrate she started bringing it up to her face but as the vibrating continued she sighed and waited till it had finished before bringing the screen in front of her face.

Quickly she scanned the missed calls list looking for Hisa's number, but it wasn't there. She double checked but there was nothing. She dismissed that window and looked at the text messages. There were twelve. She began scrolling down them, two congratulations from classmates back at school, a free top up contract offer, a message from Hisa, a...

Mihoko's thumb froze over the phone. She caught the words 'Hey' and 'done!' before clicking open; the days weariness replenished by the second.

_Hey - Well done Champ ;) Hope you're not too worn out from today as I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow morning before we head back home. Shall we say 8am outside the front of the hotel? Or 9am if that's too early? – Lots of Love – Hisa x_

Mihoko's hands responded automatically, typing out her response and sending it within a couple of minutes.

_Hi! Thanks 8am is good – see you then! Love Mihoko x_

Then she closed the phone, changed into her white pyjama dress and dived beneath the warm covers; setting her alarm for 7am.

The sun had only just begun to strike the sky aflame with the colour of a new day and a fresh, chill wind stirred through the streets causing Hisa to tighten her grip on her dark red cardigan; she was standing outside the hotel taking in the early morning air, be it the air was tainted with the subtle pollution of the city. About her papers and food wrappers that had escaped the cleaning teams from last night scurried and rolled like tumbleweed about the front parking entrance.

_It's amazing how quiet everything feels here now. Like a lid on proceedings that will all begin for a new group next year. An ever turning system; one that even if you achieve your goal you'll simply become a statistic. But that's not why Mihoko and myself ever tried so hard or played so well. Not for the five minutes of fame or the prestige but to challenge ourselves, which is perhaps why we achieved so much._

"Ah!" Hisa gasped in surprise as a pair of warm arms wrapped round Hisa's waist and pulled her back into a soft embrace.

"Morning," Mihoko mumbled sleepily, resting her head on Hisa's right shoulder before somewhat ruining the moment by emitting a loud yawn.

Hisa chuckled and turned her head to give Mihoko a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Morning. Was someone up late partying?"

Mihoko nodded, still snuggled up against Hisa.

"Not enough sleep?"

Mihoko nodded again.

"Too much alcohol and playing strip poker?"

Mihoko nodded again and then straightened up as though shot.

"Hisa I...!"

The sight of Hisa's failed attempt to stifle her laughter and her own growing sense of awareness of Hisa's idea of amusement brought her up short.

"Oh...Pfft...that's not fair to take advantage of me so early you know Hisa..."

Hisa nodded and her breath caught in her throat as she looked round at the woman who was starting to shape her life little by little, day by day. Mihoko was wearing a warm pink coat, pink mittens and a blue woollen hat. Her breath steamed from pouting lips and her cheeks were flushed from hurrying out of bed and downstairs; both her eyes were open as had become the norm around Hisa now. And as ever Hisa's gaze was drawn and captivated by the blue orb that spoke the clearest of the intensity of Mihoko's love that was as depthless as the eye itself seemed.

"Hisa?"

"Mmm, I'm sorry but you're so adorable to tease," Hisa said with a small smile and drew closer, "but may I take advantage of you in a different way right now?"

Mihoko barely had time to whisper "yes" before their lips met and the city streets and buildings melted away about them. The rush, the tingling running fire over lips, the warm wetness of saliva and the sensual movement of tongues enveloped them both in a timeless moment. Then time re-started and they were back on the city street with the wind whipping by and faces bright red.

"Sorry for being so sudden," Hisa said; blushing more than Mihoko for once. "You just looked too cute..."

"Baka," Mihoko chided softly, "You don't need to apologise for something like that..."

"Heh!" Hisa chortled happily and the blush faded as she entwined her right arm through Mihoko's left and linked hands. Mihoko sighed happily and leaned against Hisa.

"So where are we going?"

Hisa debated whether to invent a destination like a strip...well there wouldn't be any open this early; maybe a mine shaft or eloping to France...But deciding she'd already teased Mihoko enough for the morning she simply said,

"It's a surprise."

"Ah, okay..."

"Oh, what time do you have to be back by?"

"Well my plane leaves at 4 so I need to be back for 1 really, I left a note to my team saying I'd be out for the morning."

"Okay that's good, I'm catching a slightly earlier flight so have to be back for 12. It'll take us about an hour each way so we'll have plenty of time."

They trekked onwards for nearly an hour idly chatting about the tournament, the work they had to do before the end of the year and various other things as they passed through the early morning streets; slowly climbing upwards until Hisa turned in under a red archway heralding the entrance to a Temple. Before them ran a cobbled path with trees bunched on both sides giving the feeling that one was leaving the city altogether.

"Oh..." Mihoko said as they advanced down the entrance-way, "it feels very peaceful and surreal somehow."

"Mmm," Hisa murmured as they strolled down the pathway – the dark red and black coloured square temple building peering down and over the walkway in the distance. They continued along with arms still entwined for a short while until they reached the end of the path; the noise of cars and the smells of noodle bars and greengrocers replaced by birdsong and the smell of damp earth.

At the end of the cobbled path a small humpbacked bridge crossed a small stream running about the Temple. The stream lay between shallow mint green grass banks and flowed merrily amongst smooth stones.

They crossed over in silence enjoying the tranquillity and entered a courtyard before the Temple where a large square structure containing a golden bell occupied the centre; dragons' faces protruding from the four corners of a sloping red roof covering the bell. About the courtyard ran a wall split with low wooden gates; between the gates and the black beams crossing the top of the wall one could see the trees that covered either side of the temple and shielding it from the city beyond.

"Want to make a wish before we go on?" Hisa suddenly asked, waking Mihoko from her dreamy gazing.

"Yes..."

They approached the bell as Mihoko's mind raced with what she wanted to wish for; well she already had a good idea as to what, but it was exactly how to phrase that wish.

Hisa released her arm from Mihoko's, grabbing the sturdy bell rope with both hands and pulling. The bell sounded out with a deep peal, loud and clear across the courtyard, making Mihoko flinch despite expecting it. Hisa turned, a gust whipping her hair over her face as she said,

"Your turn Mihoko." Mihoko giggled

"Um, okay!"

Then she grasped the rope and felt the rough fibres press through her mittens to her hands as she gripped its bumpy surface. Putting the wish firmly to the front of her mind she took a deep breath and pulled, sending the same deep peal resounding out about the courtyard.

"You have such an incredibly serious look on your face," Hisa said in amusement as Mihoko turned to her.

"Well it was an incredibly important wish," Mihoko responded defensively, unsure if Hisa was teasing her. She expected Hisa to press her on what that wish was but instead Hisa had turned and was now walking towards the temple.

"Come," she called out. "There's still something I want to show you up here."

"Ah, kay," Mihoko responded and picked up her pace so that she drew level with Hisa just before the stone steps leading up to the wooden balcony running about the temple. They climbed upwards over the light grey stone with streams of cracks and flourishes of moss scarring their surface; strong gusts whipping and tugging at their skirts and sending Hisa's hair dancing. Then they were up and Hisa was striding quickly ahead and about the balcony so that Mihoko had to put all her effort into keeping up rather than looking about, following the beat of Hisa's red shoes on the historic flooring.

Then, as Hisa reached the rear of the Temple her footsteps slowed and Mihoko caught up. As she reached the corner of the left and back part of the balcony stretching she looked out over the back balcony and gasped for the World seemed to have fallen away and all she could see was a bright blue sky streaked with clouds. She joined Hisa walking along the balcony, then Hisa turned into one of the boxed extensions and leaned on the wooden railings there. Mihoko came to rest beside her and let out a small gasp of amazement.

Before them the full expanse of the city spread, a beautiful shimmering expanse of greys and green and in the distance the blue sea. And at the back, spotlighting it all, sat the sun; a burning pearl at the bottom of an azure sea of sky.

They stood in silence for a while before Mihoko murmured,

"It's beautiful...is this what you wanted me to see?"

Hisa nodded,

"This has always been a favourite spot of mine. When I needed to think or escape things I'd always come up here and relax. It was somehow calming."

"Ah..."

Mihoko wanted to say that now Hisa didn't need to do that. That she would be that support, but she couldn't find the words. So she simply removed her right mitten and covered Hisa's left hand with her right, feeling warmth flood her right palm.

Hisa glanced at her in surprise and then those red eye warmed with comprehension.

"Thanks," Hisa said softly; her tone saying so much more than the simple word.

"Just don't leave me alone this time, okay," Mihoko said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Silly, you're far too precious for me to let go of ever again."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You want to know my wish?

Mihoko nodded,

"I wished that the Gods would bless me with your presence and entrust me with your happiness from now on. For all time to come."

Mihoko trembled with a deep sense of joy as she gazed, no was drawn into the red orbs sparkling and shining in the morning light.

"And I wished that the Gods would allow me the happiness of making you the happiest person alive."

Whether it was the wishes being blessed, the place, the freshness of the wind and warmth of the sun or all of those the kiss they shared that morning felt like a sealing of their bond, marking their journey beyond friendship to lovers. A journey no doubt filled with countless difficulties and problems, but as red orbs locked with red and blue both knew they had the power to overcome anything between them and make the most of the fortune that had drawn their souls together.

* * *

_And that completes the end of this tale, although I will keep re-editing/improving over time and at some point will try and write a one-shot/series of one-shots set later on. I'll also going to return to writing oneshots for some other series as well such as NanoxFate, G/friends or whichever other pairing takes my imagination ;) _

_A big thanks to all who have been following the story, and apologies for the longer waits at the end. In particular thanks to Spikesagitta, waterxeno, fyee, Greenerin, teh 321 stars, Sir Ivaldi, crazyhorse08, cowpoo 84, Honulicious and No Mutant for all your support and reviews as well as everyone else who reviewed and/or read the story :)_

_Finally if you're a fan of Yuri I really recommend joining the Yuri-Garden forum, which is the friendliest forum I've ever joined (I have the same username there as on here) & is yurilicious & last but not least has amazingly cute smilies too XD_


End file.
